The Twin
by Lialioya
Summary: Melony is a spy fresh from training. Having always lived in the shadow of her sister, Melony dreams of her chance to stand out for once. With a strange man with dreams of world conquest showing up, unrest brewing within S.H.E.I.L.D, and desperate measures being taken to keep the peace, Melony finds herself not knowing what to do when she is caught in the middle.
1. Evacuation

Evacuations are always messy.

Especially when you're evacuating a top-secret government facility, with boxes everywhere, agents panicking, and alarms pounding through concrete floors. We all would've gone deaf if the stone walls had been any less sound proof. However, the stampede of people rushing to get the precious cargo out of the building didn't help.

On top of all that cacophony of noise, there was a loud hum; a sound deep and powerful from far underground. This ear-splitting call was from the Tesseract itself. The source had been 'behaving' as doctor Selvig had apparently said. I wasn't sure because I heard someone else say that, but I guessed it was true because they weren't saying it to me. Even I could tell that it had begun its whine earlier, and Director Fury ordered the facility to be evacuated immediately. He would be here soon.

I saw him maneuver through the chaos with agents Maria Hill and Phil Coulson flanking his sides. He stood out from the black suits, his bad-attitude cape flapping behind him, revealing simple dark clothes.

No one dared to treat him with anything but respect.

The posse continued moving, dropping Coulson off with orders. The agent ran off to fulfill his instructions, and Fury and agent Hill disappeared from sight to go see the Tesseract.

What was I doing to help? Nothing. That's the best way to aid everyone; to stay out of the way.

So I sat crossed legged on a box, watching sweaty people run to and from the building.

"Where's Robertson when you need her?" An exhausted voice gasped right in front of me. I peered over the tall box to see a man wiping his brow and leaning heavily on the crate he was carrying.

Hurt pinged in my chest as I looked away. Here they addressed me as 'Agent Robertson', but I knew he wasn't talking about me. He was speaking of my twin Emily.

Emily Robertson was a blessing and a curse to the government. She was extremely strong, and could control a certain degree of storms. Tested negative for being a mutant, but they scooped her up anyway. They wanted power, she is powerful.

The curse was me. She wouldn't help them unless I did too. So unfortunately, they took in the far less powerful runt of a sister I was. All I could muster was some barely controlled magic. Happy thoughts all around.

I was ripped out of my bitter thoughts by a slam of a door against a wall. My eyes opened, and settled on agent Coulson who rushed into the room, desperately searching for something. My green eyes followed him as he rushed to the nearest person, and asked them something that I couldn't make out from the rest of the noise. The girl he approached shook her head and gestured to the box she was carrying.

Coulson asked many people, but they all gave the same answer. They were busy. . . But I wasn't! I resisted the urge to jump up and frantically wave my arms to get his attention.

I was actually tempted to get up, when he looked in my direction me and gestured for me to come down. I scrambled off my crate and ran over. He pursed his lips when I almost tripped over my own two feet in my haste.

Coulson bent over and said in a low voice; unnecessary since he had to raise the volume so I could understand him over the mayhem around us. "I have a message for Director Fury. Do you think you can deliver it?"  
I nodded my head vigorously, and saw he was starting to have second thoughts. "Tell him a room collapsed containing some of the most valuable-" He paused, searching for the right word. "-Instruments from phase two. Got it?"

I nodded again then sped off. I could feel his worried gaze follow me as I leapt two at a time down the stairs. I was so excited to finally have something important to do. The small handgun strapped to my thigh was jiggling happily as I raced down to Director Fury.

I barged into the Tesseract room, and yelled "Director-" but the words died in my throat as my gaze fastened on the Tesseract. I was awed by the pure power from it. It was surrounded by a metallic skeleton, keeping it in place. My mouth dropped open in amazement. How could something of such perfect balance exist? It shone so beautifully, its colour bluer than any other colour had every seen in my life. It swirled elegantly, yet cast a dangerous aura around it. I could feel the raw power radiating off this magical object.

Director Fury was waiting impatiently for me to snap out of my trance. I looked embarrassed for a moment, before I remembered why I was there.

"Oh, um," I stammered. "Uh, agent Coulson wanted me to uh, instruments. . . um . . ." Fury's gaze cowed me, but I finally spat it out. "One of the rooms containing the most valuable, uh, things from phase two collapsed!" Not exact, but close enough.

His eye widened, and turned to face Hawkeye, whom he was conversing with before I interrupted. Barton gave me a quick wink then nodded at whatever Fury was saying in hushed words. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were the only people who liked me, that were high ranked. Since I was the frail amateur, I spent long hours training with them. I tried and succeeded to increase my stamina, flexibility and fighting skills, some could be of some use. They both said they admired my persistence and bravery for training with two of the most skilled assassins alive.

I don't mean to sound smug, but after all that training I'd say I turned out really well. Not as good as my trainers, but they were immensely impressed.

Too bad I couldn't show anybody because no one would let me _do_ anything.

A strong radiation from the Tesseract nearly knocked me off my feet. I steadied myself as the Tesseract started to set off visible waves of power in one place. I wasn't informed enough to know what was happening, but it was big. I cursed myself for fading out so often. I saw a glimpse of . . . stars? Were those stars for only a second before the, I'm guessing, portal closed?

I would never be sure, as the portal collapsed, leaving a kneeling man in its wake. The figure on the platform literally was smoking, as guards crept up slowly with guns. The man held some time of blue tipped spear, with a sharp edge pointing to the roof, as the figure's head gazed at the floor. I knew this was bad. Bad bad bad. With a capital 'B'. It radiated from this guy. I did not want to stay there.

I was just about to leave, when Fury turned around and beckoned me. I sighed quietly and joined Fury and Clint as they stared at the figure like everyone else in the room was. I glanced at Barton, subconsciously leaning towards him. Hawkeye was twitching to his back, where his reliable quiver usually resided, but wasn't now. I wondered why, but the thought whimpered in my mind. The man raised his head, grinning evilly. His blue eyes showed mischief and anger, but also amusement. My knees felt weak as his gaze flitted across the room, and examined everything carefully. He slowly got up, and rose to six feet above the ground, though it was hard to tell because he was so far away.

"Sir, please put down the spear," Fury yelled across the room. The man looked daintily at his spear, then bared his teeth as he pulled the spear back and shot a blue sphere of power across the room. He leapt inhumanly over to the guards and kicked one to a wall while swiping off another's head. Fury grabbed me gruffly by my uniform and yanked me out of the line of fire. I wasn't complaining, seeing as I was about to throw up from fear.

Barton rolled away, as the man blasted another sphere and shot some scientists. He then swiped his spear again, sending the bullets back to the guards who shot them, killing them. He stood panting for a second, before advancing on Clint.

Barton tried to fight, raising his gun up to shoot, before being stopped by the man's spear. Hawkeye struggled, before the man mumbled something and pressed the spear to his chest. Clint's eyes glazed over and went blue. It was strange; His once tense figure relaxed considerably, and he seemed to look at the man without fear as he put away his gun, and stood there like a robot. Just staring at the ceiling.

I snapped out of my fear spell, and jumped out of the corner Fury shoved me in. Barton was a good friend of mine, and I wasn't too keen on seeing him this way. I whipped out my pistol and shot at the man twice. The figure actually seemed surprised, not seeing me there before, so he just stopped the bullets in midair. Clint, still under the weird spell, shot at me, all of the compassion he usually treats me with gone. I somersaulted away, and stood beside Fury, my gun pointed at the man. Fury wasn't to pleased with the attention now on him.

The man met my angry gaze, and his own hatred fizzled in his blue eyes. He reacted suddenly, shooting in between me and Fury. I dove away, and my gun skittered just out of reach. I lunged for it, but before my hand could close around the pistol, the man picked me up, clean off the ground by my neck.

My hands clawed fruitlessly at his firm grip, as I scrambled for air. I gaped and sputtered for my trachea to be free so I could breathe, but the man cruelly watched me thrash in midair. I turned to see where Fury was. My vision started to get fuzzy at the edges from his strong hold on me. I spotted Fury, slowly getting up. I cursed myself a million times for actually thinking I could kill this man after what I just saw. He shot at us because he wanted to get at me, as revenge for shooting at him. Bloody hell, why am I so stupid? The man just sneered at me as I struggled to free myself, my lungs on fire.

"Stop!" Fury surprised everyone, as all our heads turned to him. He seemed panicked for only a moment before he regained his composure. "Let her go."

"Or else what?" The man spoke in a deep, confident, smooth voice riddled with hate. He squeezed even tighter, and I made a pathetic noise, halfway between a squeak and a meep.

Fury held the Tesseract in a box, and the knuckles around it turned white. The man's gaze flitted from what the director was holding, back to his face.

"Please don't," the man's voice was . . . pleasing to hear. I knew he was using magic. "I still need that." The man loosened his grip, and I gasped sweet breaths of air.

"Who are you?" Fury asked.

"I am Loki," the man looked almost expectant for a reaction. "Of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki. . ." Selvig suddenly looked up from a scientist he was checking the pulse for. "Brother of Thor!"

Even though I liked Doctor Selvig, I couldn't help but be happy that the outright anger Loki showed was directed to him, not me.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said hurriedly.

Loki smirked just a bit, the side of his thin mouth curved up ever so slightly. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings! Of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Fury looked unimpressed to the max.

"Freedom," Loki said immediately. By now his grip loosened considerably, he was more holding me in the air by my jaw, which hurt quite a bit. I wasn't about to bring his attention back to me by exclaiming this. "Freedom is life's great lie. If you accept this, in your heart, " Loki swung his spear over his shoulder at Selvig, putting him under the same spell as Barton. "You will know peace."

Loki's cool gaze settled on me once more. My blood ran cold as he observed every inch of me. He smirked once again at my fear. Even though this man was about to kill me, and I supposed he was crazy, I couldn't help be awed by him. He was so seductively handsome, it was almost impossible, yet there he stood in front of me.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed this mortal, would you?" He brought his spear back around to me, and began to bring the tip towards my chest. But something clicked inside my brain.

I would not be compromised that easily.

Sudden adrenaline rushed through my body, making my limbs jittery. My thoughts raced past, and before I could see what I was doing, my leg flung up and kicked him straight in the jaw. Loki snarled and let go off my neck. Unfortunately I was still horizontal in the air, so I landed on my back leaving me winded. I wheezed, and he glared at me, his large frame looming above me. My body was still hyper, so I just rolled. I rolled and rolled until I hit a wall. I stopped, then sat up slowly, just to see Loki raise an eyebrow then shoot a sphere of light right above my head.

I looked up to see the ceiling rumble, just around where I sat. I struggled to get up, but I just couldn't move. I desperately tried to move my still jittery limbs, but something was physically holding me back. I gaze up, and just tucked my chin to my chest. I waited to be crushed as rocks pounded the floor around me, but nothing came. I glanced up and gasped. Faint green magic around me was shielding me from the onslaught of rocks. I waited until everything settled, but heard groaning from the other side of the rocks. I looked around for an escape hole, and debated whether I could squeeze through or not. I decided to take a stab at it and wiggle my way through until I tossed myself on the floor.

I got up quickly, ignoring the cuts and scratches left from my rock-crawling experience. I ran over to Fury as he struggled to get up, the wound from his chest gushing blood.

I tried to bandage it, but he just shoved the walkie-talkie he had into my hands and growled "Tell agent Hill they have the Tesseract."

I pressed a button and almost screamed into the microphone. "Agent Hill! Please answer! Agent Hill!"

I listened intently in the receiver, and my spirits rose when I caught background noise from something getting loaded into a truck. She answered, sounding irritated. "Who is this? How did you get Director Fury's-"

"There's no time! I'm Robertson-"

"Robertson? Melony Robertson?! I swear to whatever's out there Robertson if this is one of your tricks-"

"No!" I lowered my voice just a bit. The rustling in the background died suddenly when she mentioned my name. "No, they have the Tesseract! Look at the thing they're holding! It's the Tesseract!"

"I don't know what you're-" gunfire sounded, then the line went dead. Before I could worry, Fury snatched his walkie-talkie back and started running down the hall. I sprinted after him. We ran through the facility as we dodged falling pieces of the building. We just made it to a helicopter before the entire place completely collapsed. I just let my jaw drop as I watched so much work slip neatly down the drain to oblivion. All of that was for nothing.

Fury stood up and leaned on a post near the gaping hole, letting wind whip through the helicopter. The director had spotted something. I leaned over and barely saw a truck driving off-road. I could faintly see Loki standing up over the hood of the car.

Fury shot at the truck, and I saw the tiny figure of Loki move. That was never a good sign. A massive sphere of blue came to the helicopter, and the next thing I knew we were spiralling towards the ground at amazing speeds. Fury jumped from the machine, and I hesitated before following. I landed on the ground on my feet thankfully, but couldn't look as picture-perfect as Fury. I wobbled and fell. My ankles groaned, but I managed to my feet again.

Fury was talking into his walkie-talkie, and I heard agent Hill's voice faintly. It was clear enough to know it was her, but I couldn't hear their conversation. That didn't stop relief flood into my mind, making me breathe in deeply. But I knew many more would actually be dead. I remembered the chaos I left. What had happened to the rest of the people who were still packing up when I left them? What would've happened if I hadn't left? Worthless thoughts swirled in my mind.

Nothing my active mind could ever think up would help me. Would help anyone.

Fury turned to me, his expression actually showing a bit of fear.

Coulson's voice was crackled from the machine, but I could hear it clearly. "What are we going to do, sir?"

Fury just simply looked at me, as I nearly fell to the ground again.

"Sir?" Coulson's voice was now hesitant.

Fury finally spoke, the words clear and carefully. "We need. . ."

"What do we need, sir?" Coulson continued, the confusion etched in his voice. Hill and I were all thinking the same thing.

Fury adjusted his coat, and stared off to where the truck was just a small dot on the horizon now.

". . . A response team."

The statement had all three of us reeling, even though they weren't there I could almost feel the utter bewilderment. For all I knew the grass I stood on was disoriented. But at the same time, I thought of Loki's pure blue eyes, and how they showed hatred.

So at the same time, I guess I just had to agree.

I guess we needed a response team.

That's how the avengers began.

**Hello hello! Thank you all so much for spending time out of your important lives to read this chapter. So nice of you all, really. So please tell me if you like it or not. If no one likes it, then I may as well not bother. Because I am posting this for the people who may like my story, and I'm really hoping they show it! :) So please just review/follow if you really do like it. Thank you all again!**

**~Lialioya**


	2. Dreams and Warnings

Great. It was one of those nights.

The nights where the horrors at the back of my mind resurfaced, and didn't allow me to wake until they were done.

It was like being some sort of sick slave to your mind, except it usually just repeated the same things.

Not tonight, though.

Tonight my brain decided to let it all out.

_I stood nowhere. Or at least that's what I had named the place where nothing that actually _was_ in the world existed; just me floating in this nothing. My limbs stood ridged, almost not apart of my being anymore. I couldn't feel them, as my legs pointed straight as an arrow, and my arms by my sides, ending with my hands curled into fists._

_Arrow._

_Hawkeye._

_I shook my head, the only part of my body that actually responded. The dream went on as usual, as usual as one could become accustomed to the repetition of ones unconquerable fears. I desperately searched around myself, looking for something that would come and save me from this nothing. I craned my neck as far as it would go, and finally spotted someone. I brought my neck down and was still able to fully see the details of this person. And my heart broke a little more when I saw them. Even though I thought that was deemed impossible by now, from the infinite times that my heart had broke. Though some hopeful part of me rebuilt it countless times, reassuring me that this time, this thousandth time, things would finally be different. Yet it was always wrong._

_I stared at their face for a long time, just examining it, not really wanting to admit that the thought of this person would never leave me.. But I knew I was looking at a face that was etched in my mind for the rest of my life. She was still beautiful, almost to much to comprehend. Her face was the same as always, and her curly red hair waving around her face, framing it expertly. My own hair was red, but I couldn't even try to mimic what she does. Her tired and worn body is curved slightly, her old straight posture bent and out of shape. She wore the last thing I ever aw her in; an old blue blouse and brown pants._

_The words nearly caught in my throat, but I finally managed to choke them out. _

_"Mother!" I cried, my desperate need for love clear and crisp in my tone. My chin trembled and my eyes watered as old covered emotions bubbled up. I could hardly contain myself._

_"Melony?" My mother's sweet voice called back to me, her bland features now twisted into concern and excitement. "Melony dear is that you? Please come out!"_

_This was the part where she couldn't see me, or I even doubted she could see me at all in the first place when the dream started. My voice traveled up my throat, ready to be spoken, but my mouth and tongue sat in my mouth, now unable to respond. My response raged in my trachea, desperate to be heard. My mind screamed for them to respond, but it was like trying to convince a rock to start doing backflips. _

_Mother's face dropped to misery. "Melony please. This is no time for your games. I missed you, Melony. I love you so much." Silent tears flowed down my face. I wanted nothing but to respond, but it was literally impossible._

_Suddenly her face turned in rage. "For goodness sake, Melony! Why can't you listen to me! I love you! Don't you hear me?! Arg! This is why Emily is better. She's so kind and helping. Why can't you be more like her? I bet she would answer me like the nice little girl she is. She always was my favourite, and now you know why."_

_This was the different part. My stomach spun in a horrible way. That stung right in the centre of my heart, like a sharp stab straight in my soul. I watched her storm away angrily as I drowned in my sorrow.  
_

_As if that wasn't enough, my stupid mind decided to continue. _

_At least to sooth my mind just a bit, my feet landed on hard ground with a crunch that echoed around the now forming landscape around me. I looked down at my feet, that were once again mine to control. I flexed my hands and blood rushed into my arms. I glanced down again, just to see what I was exactly standing on. I looked down at cold hard snow. I shivered as a harsh breeze nearly flattened me, as hail pounded everything. I squinted to the sky, but was assaulted by flying snow. I quickly rubbed my eyes and staggered to the left, but tripped over something large. I groaned as the hail in my eyes were melting, mixing in with the still wet tears on my face._

_I stared hard at the thing I tripped over, then scrambled away. I looked down at the bloodied and torn dead body that had got in my way. I nearly threw up and fell again by another violent gust of hail. I could hardly open my eyes without being attacked by the weather, but after a couple minutes with my eyes almost screwed shut, I could make out more and more dead bodies as far as my poor eyes could see._

_I wanted to scream, but as soon as I opened my mouth it was filled with freezing cold snow. I gagged and coughed until my throat was dry, but it was clear. I flopped onto the ground in defeat, while curling into a shivering ball. Was this a dream? Of course it was, but a part of my mind was doubtful. This felt so real! _

_Suddenly I could no longer feel the assault of hail on my back. I slowly untwined my limbs from each other, and looked up. There was still snow underneath me, but the bodies had disappeared and all I could see for miles and miles around now that hail wasn't bombarding my vision. Instead of the roar of fierce wind, I heard something that straight up confused me. Was that. . . a baby's cry? I couldn't believe it. _

_The sound saddened me so much my heart went out to the poor thing. The only thing wrong was something very important._

_Where was the dang thing?_

_I spun around but couldn't find the source. A memory tugged at the back of my mind as the sound continued. I was amazed by how fast the thoughts raced past my sight. I only caught a glimpse. I saw a small child, making the sound I was listening to, alone and forgotten in the snow. _

_Then everything stopped. _

_Tension hung frighteningly thick in the air as the memory tucked itself away. My breath became slow and heavy as I sensed something directly behind me. I spun around and uttered a hoarse whisper. _

_"No, please I beg you, no. . ." The person threw back her head laughing, as her jet black hair flowed down her back. She brought her head back and gazed at me with utter hate. Her fierce green eyes looked at me with unforgiving intentions. She pulled her thin lips back into a smile, and I was reminded scarily of Loki. _

_But I had more reasons to fear this person than Loki._

_She was the reason I ended up this way._

_She had mercilessly slaughtered Mother._

_She looked at me and brought the sharp weapon I remembered from nine years ago to my face and traced my neck with it._

_"My time is coming, weakling," Her low raspy voice snarled at me. She rose to the same height as me, but with her flowing back bodice and cape somehow emitted more of a sinister vibe. The same as before. "For you have stolen my fate. You are cursed with the horrors, and I shall leave you for now, but do not forget me, you who is plagued with '__Ginnregin sem fylgja vio inn_ _ormstunga'"_

___She stabbed her sword deep inside me until the other end was sticking out from my back._

___Finally my brain allowed me to wake up._

I woke up to a pool of sweat and tears, making my mattress wet and leaving me soaking.

"Aw, yuck," I stuck out my tongue in disgust as I wrung out my clothes and a puddle formed from the water I extracted. I shook my head and staggered into the bathroom for a shower. The dim lights of S.H.E.I.L.D. reminded me an awful lot like the hail pounding at my eyes in my dream. I swallowed hard remembering, but trying to stop.

I tugged on my outfit and walked out, then jumped right back in, dodging a sprinting agent, screaming down the hall in his underwear. A few more curious heads peeked out, their hair ruffled from sleep. I rolled my eyes then followed the panicking agent as he disappeared around a corner.

"Bloody hell, Joseph," I muttered under my breath while speeding after him. "These stupid nightmares really need to stop."

I chased him around the helicarrier until he stopped in the main area. By then quite a commotion had risen, then died after realizing it was Joseph. Again. Still, when he burst into the hub, still screaming in his underwear, the noise died suddenly then he turned pink. I ran up beside him and stopped for a second, panting. I wheezed on his shoulder, the only one in the room not either giving the poor guy the death stare or an amused smirk. A random voice called out from among the crowd:

"Those are new boxers, Joseph, where'd you get 'em?" An uproar of laughter rose violently and Joseph turned an even brighter shade of red. I stood up straight and spun him around. If I had a wheeled cart that would be quicker since Joseph refused to move he was so profoundly mortified by being seen like this another time.

"C'mon you big lug," I grunted as I shoved him out the door. "Move!"

"Robertson!" Fury called after me. "I expect to see agent Luis in proper clothing when I see him in ten minutes, got it?"

"Yes sir!" My reply was muffled as Joseph tried to stop me from leaving. "Move Joseph, Move!"

After some more struggle he finally came to his senses and fled the room, his 'Perry The Platypus' underwear nearly falling down in his haste. I groaned then followed him.

"What was it this time?" I huffed. By now I was quite annoyed from being assigned to make sure he didn't freak out. I couldn't exactly stop him because he has night terrors. But hey, I had a pretty horrible dream and I didn't run around half naked screaming obscenities.

"It was horrible!" Joseph gasped as his pace slowed to a fast walk so I could keep up.

"It's horrible every night," I grumbled but gestured him to continue.

"I dreamed that I died in a horrible way! I was trying to help but got shot instead! I was here, and you were there, and-" Joseph rambled on.

"Joseph!" I interrupted sharply. "I can't see inside your head!"

"Right."

'Now, where were we?"

"Here. On the helicarrier. You see someone or something was attacking, and I saw you! You were actually helping but then someone was shooting at you, and I jumped in and saved you! It was awesome, except I died." He shrugged but his eyes were wide.

"Ah," I said. I didn't really believe what he was saying, since his dreams are usually wild and bizarre like this one. "Was it similar to the one where I was hanging off of a cliff?"

"It was!" Joseph pivoted a bit as his eyes got even wider. "And the one where you were being attacked by a wolf, and dying, and saving people from a gigantic monster!"

"Okay, Joseph," I said quietly. I didn't want to pull the plug on his boyish enthusiasm, but those things would never happen. "Here's your room, I'll wait outside and you go get changed."

"Okay, don't leave, though. You have to promise not to leave." He froze just as he was about to turn the handle.

"Fine! I promise I'll stay right here! But you got to get dressed in like," I checked my watch quickly. "Three minutes, got it?"

"Yeppers!" He skipped into the room and I swear I could hear him singing 'Over the Rainbow' in there. I groaned again and leaned heavily on the wall. I breathed in slowly, trying to regain my temper. Fury was the worst person for assigning jobs. It of course wasn't my real job, but his computer was beside mine in the hub, so Fury decided to pin me as the unlucky one. It also probably had something to do with the fact that I was the only one patient enough to bear his constant ramblings. Now that patience has grown seriously thin, even in the month that I've had this 'job'. More like a curse.

I shuddered thinking about my dream last night. I pondered over what she said. Something about. . . I didn't remember. I frowned and thought hard. What was it? It was only about an hour ago, why couldn't I remember? I snapped my fingers. That was it! She said-

"-Way up high!" Joseph just then burst through the door, making me forget what I was thinking. His goofy smile was replied with my dark scowl.

I cursed him under my breath as he jumped down to the hub, chattering away as usual. 'Why do we even still have him here?' my dark thoughts grumbled. Maybe Fury was going insane. I had no clue, only that Joseph was useless with a gun, and I was seriously doubting his sanity. There was something wrong, but I was way to low on the totem pole to even utter a peep against anything Fury said.

I entered first, with a now silent Joseph trailing me. Some people swiveled around just to smirk at us, and Fury glared at us both as we took our seats near the far side of the room. I could feel daggers of annoyance and teasing on the back of my head. I had turned into that poor sap who had to stick with the crazy guy. Though isn't that inconsiderate of her to not do the job right? We're trying to work and don't need a complete nut interrupting!

I almost heard their thoughts in my mind. Wait a second. . . Holy crap I am hearing things in my head! For a second I just stared blankly at my screen as I listened to the voices of people who thought no one could hear them. I recognized it as Cindy Piles, the girl across the room who I shared a fighting class with when I was still in the agent school. This is so weird.

Joseph leaned over and poked me in the side. I jumped then growled at him as the voices faded. "Don't touch me-"

"Hey don't freak out, I'm just saying it's kinda rude to listen to others' thoughts." Then he went back to reading off the list of passwords he wrote on a small piece of paper, slowly trying ever one to see if that's the code for his account. This statement got my attention.

"How did you know?" I whispered, lowering my voice and glancing over my shoulder to spot eavesdroppers.

He snapped his fingers and said triumphally, "That's it! My password's 'how did you know'!" He joyously clicked in his password and I couldn't help but roll my eyes before continuing.

"Seriously Joseph, how did you know I was. . . maybe doing that?" I was already starting to doubt myself.

He shrugged. "I don't exactly know. Just I had a thought and said it."

This really interested me. "Yeah? What are you thinking of now?"

"A substance."

"What substance?"

"I don't know. Just a substance. Wait for it. . ."

I tapped my foot softly as he stared off into space in concentration.

"Iridium!"

"Shut it!" I hissed as people turned towards us with questioning glances. I leaned in closer. "What about this Iridium?"

"Someone needs it."

"Who?" I demanded. "Who needs it? Joseph answer me now!"

"Calm down! I'm getting there! Just wait a few minutes!"

I huffed then turned towards my screen right before agent Hill flocked over and barked commands harshly. After the onslaught of insults on how we were "time wasters" and "a poor excuse for a bunch of molecules" and "I know people who could eat you for a breakfast" she charged off to her next victim. I stared after her, annoyed. 'Was I really that relieved last night when she was alive?'

I glanced back to the screen and clicked for a few minutes before Joseph scared me out of my skin.

"Loki."

"What?" I contained myself from yelling straight into his now neutral face.

"Loki's looking for Iridium."

"And how's that supposed to help?" I snapped angrily, Hill's irritation passed on to me. "Where is this Iridium?"

"I don't know. Now I'm thinking about ponies." Before I could punch him he turned and clicked away as if nothing happened. I don't even know why I thought for even a nanosecond that Joseph could be a reliable source. He was unpredictable and completely barmy. Though as if my hands didn't belong to this negative part of my mind anymore, my fingers quietly typed into google 'Iridium' and I quickly checked to see if agent Hill of Fury was watching before looking at the results.

I found out that some Iridium was in Germany. Great. How was I supposed to get to Germany?

The negative part of my brain stepped in. 'Whoa, there, we're not going to Germany because some kooky guy beside you said so.'

'Hey,' the other part yelled back. 'It's the only lead we have!'

I shut up the negative side, but frowned at the thought of trying to get all the way to Germany. how was I supposed to get there?

A loud slam that disturbed the peace echoed through the room, making me go and delete my history and continue looking at the screen everyone else was. Except Clark, who was playing galaga. I turned around and a smile broke out across my irritable face. 'Well look who's late again. . .'

A girl about nineteen stood, arms crossed immediately, with legs shoulder width apart. A completely furious expression on her face made my smile falter then fade. Her curly brown hair seemed to double in outrage, and her usual soft brown eyes turned cracked and narrowed. Her body the main attraction to all of the men in the room, aside from Joseph. Her thin mouth curved down in a deep grimace. I'll be the first to tell you Emily Robertson only looks like this when she is extremely upset.

I had a feeling it was directed to me.

"Where is that idiotic twin of mine?" She practically screamed across the room. Fury turned but only slightly knitted his eyebrows together, but let her storm past.

Fantastic. She was pissed at me.

"You foolish mule!" She grabbed me ruffly by the shoulders and pulled me to my feet. "You absolute senseless animal!" She shook me, hard. Having inhuman strength puts the extra push to everything she does. My head rocked like a bobble head before she controlled her temper. I grabbed my neck and mouthed "ow".

"What the hell were you thinking?! Charging the enemy like that?! Did you learn anything from school?" Emily raged.

"Calm down, Em," I groaned rubbing my neck. "I just shot at him, nothing serious-"

"_He grabbed you by the neck and nearly strangled you to death,_ is that nothing?!" Emily towered above me, yelling straight into my face until we were nose to nose.

"I'm fine-"

"You could've died-"

"But I didn't!" I snarled. I wasn't very happy about being manhandled.

"Robertson! Leave your sister alone, she was trying to save Barton," Fury finally decided to step in. "And Melony, that was a very idiotic move. You've learned your lesson, right?"

I nodded at him, and with one last poisonous glare at Emily, I sat down and continued working.

"Bloody git," I muttered loud enough so she could hear me before she left the room. I know she was angry that I did what I did, but she can't baby me all the time. I was _this close_ to doing something right. Why did she have to rain on my parade?

"Midnight," Joseph whispered to me. "On the left side of the hanger bay, the guard will be asleep. You may want to bring Emily or she'll rat you out."

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to him slowly. "How do you assume that I would follow a wild goose chase just because you said so?"

He just gave me a _really? _look and replied, "Because I know you."

I pursed my lips together and looked away. I was planning to go, but I would never admit it to him. My over active imagination told me to follow it, and I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway because my dream would most definitely keep me wide awake.

I checked my watch and sighed. I guess I would be going then. Agent Hill spun on her heel and sauntered towards us again, insults almost bubbling out of her mouth.

But in the meantime, this was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxx

I was filing paper around noon, just like any other day. Except no one told me we were having visitors. Though that's exactly what I expected, to be left in the dark, I thought this low for even Fury. Natasha smiled at me as she passed by, with a very. . . interesting specimen in her wake.

She actually stopped in the hall, stepping back so I could get a clear view of who was with her. I nearly dropped the papers I was holding.

"Hello Melony. This is Dr. Bruce Banner," she gave a small smirk to my shocked expression. Bruce had his hands very close to his chest, with feet together as soon as they stopped. That's the first thing I noticed. The second was his wary expression at everything. He examined everything in the room with a careful eye, and despite his worried vibe, when he looked at me I could almost feel the intelligence radiating from him. He gave me a quick smile, but didn't put his hand out to shake so I didn't. "I'm just showing him around."

"Very nice to meet you, sir," I tried to sound sincere, but he had caught my shock, and seemed somewhat okay with it, as if he got it a lot. He nodded and the air around us suddenly got very uncomfortable.

He spoke for the first time, in surprisingly soft tones, "C-could we please continue?"

"Of course," Natasha gave me a small wave then continued. I stared after them until they disappeared down the hall. If Dr. Banner was here, I wondered if anyone else was. I finished quickly then went to the hub. I was right, there were others there.

Lounging in a chair, looking bored out of his mind sat Tony Stark himself in all his billionaire glory, setting off an air of importance. He was in a simple shirt, the infamous glowing from his chest pointing out his identity more than any billboard poster could. He caught me staring at him and winked seductively "Hey sweet cheeks, I know I'm gorgeous, but didn't you learn it's rude to stare?"

I sighed and looked away. I looked over to Coulson, and smirked despite myself. The usually proper and got-it-all-together agent was flocking around a man. He was almost circling him like a predator to prey, asking him random questions, or just spurting out fact most likely about the man. I looked at the guy he was fanboying over closer, and gasped slightly. Was that . . . no way. That was. . . Captain America! My dad used to talk about him like crazy. I'm sure if he were here right now my father would be mimicking Coulson-.

But he's not here.

My heart twisted and I bit back tears. Even though I held Emily back from kicking the butts of anyone who made fun of our status as orphans, but that didn't mean it wasn't a very sensitive subject. I shook off my feelings and studied the man more closely. He had a actually scared expression on his face as Coulson chattered on and on to him. He wore a simple clothes, but Coulson treated as if he was wearing robes of the gods. I laughed and the man looked over, eager for an excuse to get away from the obsessed man.

He spotted me and I smirked. The man sighed and debated what he was going to do. He told Coulson something and gestured to me. Coulson's eyes went big and I read his lips, and he said "But-but she's just a simple agent!" The man shrugged and he looked as if an enormous weight was lifted off his shoulders. I almost couldn't believe what was happening. Captain America himself walked over and extended a hand to me. "Hello, miss. My name is-"

"-Steve Rogers, I know," I smiled and shook his hand. "Hi I'm Melony."

"Oh, um. . ." He looked embarrassed for a moment and blushed slightly.

I decided to save him from Coulson, even though I could see the agent giving my jealous looks over Steve's shoulder. "My dad and grandfather were massive fans of yours. Those plays you put on? Granddad went to like ten of them."

"I seem to have more fans now then I did back then," Steve chuckled a bit, glancing back at Coulson. Then turned to me, face now serious. "You're not going to ask me to sign cards though, are you?"

"No no," I smiled, giggling a bit. "But I think Coulson will bother you until you sign his."

Steves face went pale and I laughed a bit more.

"Robertson!" Fury called my name from across the room. "Do you have those files? If so, hurry up and bring them over here!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" I responded. "Sorry," I muttered quietly to Steve before hurrying off.

I quickly walked over and delivered the files. He snatched them from me with a disapproving glare. I couldn't meet his fierce one-eyed gaze so with my head bowed in shame, I hurried to my desk where Joseph was still clicking away.

I glanced over to Steve where he was looking a bit guilty for getting me in trouble, but it wasn't his fault, so when he gave me an apologetic stare I shrugged dismissively.

"Fury," Stark called from his seat where he was admiring his reflection, seconds before he turned to address the director who sighed then slowly looked at him.

"Stark?" Fury sounded like he really didn't want to have Tony's input on anything, but pure respect and the threat that if you got on the billionaire's bad side he would blast you to bits contained his temper. I looked just to see how this would play out.

"Honestly how did you manage to get such attractive females to join this cause?" The playboy stood up and looked me up and down making me blush fiercely and turn away. Stark caught my smile. No one had ever called me attractive, or even pretty before. Even though it was from the biggest playboy around, who was currently in a relationship with Pepper Pots, I would take any compliments that came my way.

"Stark, don't flirt with my employees. They have serious work to do," Fury rolled his eye and shook his head.

Tony just smirked and held up his hands in surrender. "I was simply stating the obvious. . ."

"Well don't," Fury replied shortly. Stark winked at me again before wandering out of the room.

I sat down and Joseph was on me in a second. "Do you like him?"

"Joseph," I sighed. "He's dating someone, and no!"

"Just asking," he said innocently. "Hey I just thought about a big blond guy. You seen any?"

I jerked my head in Captain's direction, as he was once again being bombarded by Coulson. "You mean him? Then yeah."

"No, no," Joseph shook his head impatiently as I just sighed, very uninterested while focusing on my work. "Like with long blond hair and weird clothes."

"No," I replied flatly.

"Okay, well look out because he's going to try and punch you."

"Okay," I sighed. 'You're absolutely insane. I don't even care about what you said before. This has gone way too far.'

"We've been over this, Melony," Joseph clucked his tongue as he tried to crack a very simple code on the screen. "You are going to go because you're instincts say so."

"Whatever you say- wait, don't talk to me in that tone!" I snarled at him.

"Okay, mom," he mocked.

I restrained myself from socking him straight in the mouth. Barely.

xxxxxxxxx

I slipped out of my room at eleven fifteen pm, ready to go. I was tempted to follow Joseph's advice and bring Emily along, but I was still mad at her, and I didn't want to follow Joseph's advice any more than I needed to. I maneuvered through the halls, making sure to not make a sound, until I finally reached the hanger. Just like he had said, the guard was asleep and I slipped on board of a small ship. I hoped against hope that Fury and anyone important was asleep.

I gunned the engine and the roar nearly woke the guard up. Just the I realized how stupid I really was. Did I seriously expect to sneak out of a government flying facility with their own plane?

Just as I decided to turn around and forget this whole idea, the plane shot off like an arrow into the dark sky.

I caught a glimpse of a bigger, slower plane following me and cussed every word under the sun.

"Rainbows of mother-flowering-"

I sighed in relief as no radio call came to tell me "Please land you aircraft." But another thought popped into my mind. 'Then what the hell are they doing?'

I shrugged it off and dodged a small storm just in time. My plane nearly was struck, but I managed to spiral away. I smiled at my flying skills. 'Yeah Emily,' i thought smugly. 'I did learn something from school.'

Though the small little test planes were nothing compared to the one I was currently steering, but close enough.

The plane shot off like a rocket and my stomach was doing backflips. I was grateful that a small red area labeled 'Germany' was closing in. I sighed in relief then I growled in frustration as I looked at the broad area.

Joseph didn't tell me where!

I smacked my head on the steering wheel and groaned. All this way- for nothing!

While my head was resting on the wheel, I caught a faint transmission come through saying, "Landing soon."

I glanced up at the rear view mirror and gasped. The massive ship was almost right on my tail. Fortunately mine was small enough to swerve out of the way in time to avoid being seen.

I hovered for just a moment to see where it was aiming. I then did a very difficult technique, twisting around their ship, then blasting forward to where they were going, but just out of their sights so they couldn't see me.

I checked the landscape quickly, then chose a fair-sized alley to land in, across from a massive party.

I shakily opened the hatch and wobbled out. I leaned heavily on a wall as the world turned violently to the left. I took a deep breathes until I felt alright again. I looked up and examined the party across the street. It must've been a massive event, with the men dressed in suits and ties, and the women all dolled up in dresses. I just scanned the crowd, but one face fastened my gaze. My eyes bugged out and my jaw dropped.

That absolutely could not be Loki.

It was.

I just stood there for a second as I watched him flash a quick smile before entering the building. I shook myself then ran across the street to the side of the building. I flung open a door and raced down the hall before I could stop myself.

Where was the Iridium?

I cussed Joseph under my breath yet again. How was I supposed to find it? I looked around darkly. What was I looking for? A big sign that said "Iridium" on it?

I sighed, then looked at a massive yellow sign that was faintly glowing that spelled "Iridium"

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked down the corridor. 'Who would've known?'

I strode through dank halls until I came to a safe that looked like it need some sort of code or something.

I furrowed my eyebrows and huffed. This was never going to be easy. A quiet noise behind me sent my nerves tingling, and I threw myself around a corner, breathing softly. I peeked around just as a guard fell from his perch a while away and Barton strut purposely from the shadows. 'Great'

I bit my lip as he put a device to the code section and just stood there as more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents under Loki's spell flanked him. There eyes were fastened on Clint, who in turn had eyes only for the thing in his hand. I watched horrified as the device in Hawkeye's hand slowly showed an eyeball. 'Gross. . .'

Barton waited patiently until the eyeball was full, then opened the door. He was going to be gone for only a second so I rushed into action. I grabbed a guard by the shoulders and knocked him out, then moved on to the next. For a second I actually thought I could do this, until Barton came out of the safe holding what I presumed to be Iridium. He wasted no time, throwing a punch before I could dodge it. I stumbled back a bit, but all that training taught me how to take a punch, even though Clint wasn't watering down his punches like usual.

I spun around and ducked his next punch and threw in a swift kick to his groin. He groaned and sank to his knees for only a second before he started to get up again. While he was off-balance, I snatched the Iridium and sprinted from him.

I desperately tried to escape, but I could hear heavy footsteps following me. My side started to hurt, but I ignored it. I was almost to the door when I no longer heard him running after me. Uh oh. I knew all to well what that meant. I pushed open the door and slammed it just in time for the arrow to hit the door instead of my chest.

I kept running, but not far away I heard his pursuit once more.

I spun around to the front of the building, and saw Captain getting his skin handed to him by Loki. I wanted to intervene, but I had my own problems.

Clint caught up to me and grabbed a fistful of my hair. He yanked _hard. _I cried out in pain as Loki and Captain looked over, and saw me writhing in his grasp. I threw the Iridium far away, just as his gloved hand tried to snatch it.

Hawkeye snarled and threw me away, and I skidded on the hard ground. I pushed myself up just enough to trip Clint. he landed hard and I jumped up, sprinting to get the substance. But I threw it to far. One of Loki's guards appeared and I cried out "No!" before sprinting a bit harder, getting there in time to kick him to the ground. Unfortunately the Iridium rolled away to another guards' grasp and he sprinted away. I was to tired to follow. I looked down and the guard I had just kicked was gone also. I looked over my shoulder, but I already knew that Clint wasn't there.

I snarled and stomped my foot on the ground in anger. Captain ran over, and with no words dragged me to the plane. I was to exhausted to fight him. I swallowed my screams of frustration and saw Iron Man shove Loki into the plane before me.

I shrugged Steve off of me and gave him an angry look. Natasha turned around quickly to tell me, "Hey Melony, show some respect. You could've been killed -again - but we're giving you a ride back. So sit down and no more attitude."

I huffed and flopped heavily on the seat. We were off in no time, and zooming over the city, and flying over forests.

"So," Stark turned to me, an unreadable expression on his face. "This one has guts. I never would've guessed."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I replied sharply. Stark seemed surprised by my temper.

"Melony!" Black Widow warned.

I gave a short breath of annoyance. "Fine."

Even Captain looked surprised. Stark pointed it out saying, "Wow. Just hours ago you were the dismissive cute agent now you've turned to the raging monster women."

I tried to suppress my small smile but it popped up anyway.

"You're related to Emily Robertson, yes?" Tony continued as if nothing happened.

"Yeah so?"

"Melony. . . Huh. Never Heard of you, or for that matter that Emily had a twin,"

"Wow, what a surprise," I said sarcastically. Stark just raised an eyebrow, sensing my distaste for this subject.

"Not a fan of being shadowed?" Loki said quietly, but still making everyone look at him. He was staring at me so hard I had to look away. I could feel all their gazes shift to me, and I went an unattractive shade of red.

A flash of lightening made Natasha jump. "Where did that come from?"

Thunder rumbled, making the embarrassing moment pass. Loki looked away from me, and stared at the ceiling, his face showing just a tiny bit of fear. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Captain turned to Loki, raising an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"What, scared of a little lightening?" I was thinking the same thing. Only yesterday he was the big bad guy, and I guess he is now, but children are afraid of storms. That is not a fear I would pin as Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki quipped back, regaining some composure, but still looking hesitantly at the ceiling.

Once I realized what it was, I wasn't fond either.

**Cheers once again. **

**Hey I'm giving a small present to all of you by posting a really long chapter! :D I update slowly, so bare with me. And all chapters won't be this long. Sorry if I got your hopes up.**

**If you don't like this chapter, sorry. :'(**

**I don't exactly remember what the substance in the avengers was called, so I called it "Iridium" Even though I l know it's a real substance but if you know what it's called please tell me straight away. **

**So I saw that three lovely people deemed worthy to continue, so I respectively decided to continue. These people are utterly amazing awesome people : "The eagle's shadow" "736SHD770VB" and "Triple Rainbow"**

**Thank you lovely people, this chapter's for you.**

**Please please if you have read this story and think it is good, or think something at least, pretty please review. I'm not even going to ask for favourites/follows because beggars can't be choosers. **

**Thanks a bunch. ~ Lialioya**


	3. Brothers

The whole plane rocked as another burst of lightening pierced the sky in front of us, sending out shock waves. Loki swallowed hard as Tony opened the hatch and stepped on the ramp, much to Steve's dismay.

It happened so fast I nearly couldn't take it all in. A figure with long blond hair flew through the hatch right at Iron man. Stark raised his guns but was to late. The figure's hammer slammed into his iron chest sending him sprawling with Captain. I looked at the figure, to shocked to move. However, my brain was thinking of Joseph.

_"Watch out for a man with long blond hair and weird clothes."_

The man in front of me certainly fit that description. Loki hastily got to his feet, and the man grabbed him by the chin and was making way to jump out of the plane. Then I took action. I jumped up, sending a swift kick to the middle of his back that was arced as he was about to jump. He wasn't expecting it, so he roared in anger and spun his head around. The man swung his hammer where I was, but I already had danced around him and punched him in the stomach. This time I wasn't fast enough.

The man shoved his hammer between his hand and Loki's face, making the villain whimper. The man snatched me by my hair and I screamed in frustration. "What's with you people and my hair?" But the man ignored me, and just jumped out of the plane.

The bloody idiot _jumped out of the plane._

I wanted to scream again, but the wind ripped it from my throat as the ground came sickeningly closer. I dreaded impact, so I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited.

Surprisingly when the whistling wind stopped, the man took most of the pain, but didn't look like he was hurt, or even fazed. The man threw me away, and Loki on the ground in front of him. I rolled and nearly fell off of the cliff. Another horrible drop, I grabbed a fistful of whatever I could find as panic blinded me. It's one thing to fall with strange people, because they were taller and would cushion the fall even a little. If I fell by myself, then I would be a goner.

I breathed again when I got a hold of a flimsy plant. I swallowed and quickly got back to land. I shakily stood up and staggered away from the edge, and nearly fell down again by the force of the man's voice.

"Where is the Tesseract, brother?" The man asked, but even the question seemed more like a threat.

Loki just laugh like a lunatic without looking at his brother. "I missed you too!"

"Do I look like I am in a gaming mood?!" Loki's brother was upon the villain in seconds.

I sighed and brushed off the dirt from my now stained suit. Both the brother's heads swiveled and rested on me as I darkly muttered. "Bloody hell. Bloody hell, I was just thrown off of a plane! By a lunatic and his insane brother, no less. . ."

I had gotten quite angry, the fury in my voice coming back from the mission I had failed only ten minutes before.

"Why did you chuck me out of a plane, exactly?" I ranted now at the brother. "And who the hell _are _you?"

The brother furrowed his eyebrows then glanced at Loki. "Who is this mortal, brother?"

"Don't you call me that again!" Loki hissed between gritted teeth. The villain acted as if 'brother' was the worst thing anyone could say.

"Who is this mortal, you didn't answer my question," the man shook Loki a bit. The way the man treated Loki, and the way Loki treated this guy almost held up a sign that said 'Loki's the younger brother!'

"Why? Are taking inventory of your _precious planet_?" Loki spat_._

The man gave up, as he was obviously not getting anything from Loki. "Who are you, mortal?"

"That's classified," I huffed indignantly. "The real question is, who are you?"

The man sighed in exasperation. "I am Thor, god of thunder. I see you have already met my brother, Loki. He is also the god of mischief."

"Right," I say in a flat, uninterested voice. "And I'm a giant unicorn disguised as a girl to steal the rainbows in the world- _do you actually expect me to believe you?"_

Thor -I had to call him something- snarled at me. "I will not be mocked by a human!"

"To late," I sneered.

Okay, maybe people were right when I carelessly threw my life around. Maybe I can be stupid. I certainly felt stupid as Thor, wearing strange clothes almost like a costume, his muscles bulging in agitation, stalked toward me, fist curling. I thought of Joseph again.

_He's going to try and punch you._

I waited until Thor was almost at me until I crouched on the ground, swept his feet of the ground, then stood up over him as he lay on the ground. I was feeling cocky so I jumped over him daintily then brushed off my uniform. I planned to walk away, but I forgot a crucial part.

Damn you, Loki.

The 'God' grabbed me by my throat, just like a few days ago. "Bloody-" the word was choked out of my mouth as he squeezed tighter. I managed to squish out a few anyway.

"-Hell! What's with you and-gah-strangling -arg-me? -ah," I sputtered, being interrupted as his hand closed around my esophagus.

Thor got to his feet and looked angry for only a second before he saw my predicament. "Brother, what are you doing?"

"I said," Loki snarled at him, squeezing tighter. "Do not call me that! I am not your brother!"

"What has happened to you?" Thor looked crushed.

"I have grown since my exile, 'brother'," It sounded like Loki was trying out the vulgar word himself, but spat it out as if it was poison on his tongue. "I have seen worlds you've never heard about! I have learned the true powers of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who has taught you this power?" Thor demanded, coming a step closer to Loki, and Loki took a step back, as the villain slackened his grip just a fraction from fear of his older brother. "Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki snarled with such ferocity a pang of fear went off in my chest, but no more than that. Loki seemed to desperate to get his point across.

"Not here! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home," Thor's voice broke at the last part, and he swallowed hard. "You only want to rule them because you find yourself above them."

"Well, yes," Loki released me in uncertainty and I dropped to the ground, scrambling away from him, giving him the death glare. He just stared at me curiously, as if I were a puzzle he couldn't solve.

"Then you miss the true meaning of ruling, brother," Thor shook his head, earning Loki's attention once more.

Loki shook his head as well. "I don't have it."

Thor looked a cross between angry and confused. "What do you mean?"

"You want the Tesseract, but I have sent it off to I know not where," Loki shrugged slightly.

Thor snarled and raised his hammer, going up to Loki until they were inches apart. "Loki, hear me."

Loki looked to the sky as if he could see something Thor could not, but his brother continued nonetheless. "I will take you back to Asgard, with this mortal, and-"

"Hey, wait one moment," I interject myself into the conversation. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You will do as we say, girl!" Thor tried to have a gentle tone, but I could tell he was struggling with me now. He turned to Loki who was studying Thor curiously, wondering why as well. "I have been told that someone like her is obscurum."

"Your calculations are wrong, brother," Loki said sharply. "She doesn't have her weapon."

I was lost, and decided to just stand there. I bright light came from above and I saw Iron Man speeding towards us. . . wait, no. Thor.

Loki smiled triumphantly. Thor was puzzled.

"What are you-" Thor shook his head. "Listen well, brother-."

I could only gasp as Stark flew in and smashed into him, sending them both spiraling down the hillside. Loki looked at me with an unreadable expression. He stepped closer just to see what I would do, I know it, and I failed. I flinched backwards, stepping away and cringing. His face broke out into an evil smile and he said in his deep voice, "You're submission amuses me."

"It's not submission," I stand up straight and give him the oh-no-you-didn't look. "When you try to strangle me -twice- I don't want it to happen again."

"Submission," Loki smirks at me then sits down and watches the fight. I was angry at that moment that I planned to just storm off. Unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me, and my feet wouldn't respond so I continued standing. And since he made me so angry, I decided to make him as well.

"Well maybe," I say hesitantly, seeing if he was listening, which I doubted he would, but by the way he cocked his head a fraction of a millimeter towards me, I continued. "But I know what is definitely submission. You being scared of your big brother, even with all your power."

I could tell Loki was irritated by the way he didn't answer right away. Finally he spoke, and he surprised me for the third time. "Just like you fear you sister?"

I was struck dumb for only a second. "She's the stronger one, and everyone likes her more than me."

Loki seemed to hesitate a tiny bit by the way he twitched his arm. Was I that good at reading people? He decided and said, "The same is for Thor and I."

"What are you?" I say, not eager to continue the subject.

He turned around to look at me and I once again couldn't meet his icy blue gaze. He sensed my discomfort, but wouldn't let it go. "Thor already said what we both were, but of course your small mortal mind would be to stupid to define the truth from fiction."

I stayed silent.

"Is all this to much for you?" Loki said slowly as if I were five years old. "Do I need to speak slower?"

"Your pace is fine, it's what you say next, or what you will say next that bothers me," I replied calmly. I seemed to have surprised him for the first time. What I said was true: I was trying to figure out the best way of weaseling information out of him, without him knowing. Of course it was difficult because he was extremely intelligent.

Like I'd ever say that out loud.

Loki stood up so suddenly I blinked then looked at him. "What? Scared of a nineteen-year-old mortal?"

I should've shut my mouth. Now he knew my age, and that I was trying to annoy him. He smirked then calmly replied, "No, just what's inside."

I kept my face a mask. He was trying to confuse me. He wanted me to get to the point where I was begging on my knees for him to explain.

Like that would ever happen.

I opened my mouth but was interrupted with Captain America, Iron Man and Thor coming back, apparently in a truce since a few minutes ago they were trying to kill each other.

"Oh," Stark stopped and I groaned internally. Whatever came out of his mouth was trouble. "Did we interrupt something? Do you guys suddenly have the hots for each other?"

What!

Why-?

No!

Why would he say that!

My mind screamed but my body and mouth wouldn't reply. Instead I turned to face him, to angry to blush. I nearly shook in outrage, but Loki just watched, very amused. "How dare you! How-" I struggled for the right word. "You- gah!"

I spun around the marched to the plane, flopping beside Natasha, and picked up the copilot's position. The actual copilot was in the back and was about to tell me off when I gave him the I-will-kill-you look and he quietly sat down. Black Widow sensed my anger, and she turned to look at the people in the back.

"Good job, guys. Now she's pissed," she smirked at me and I returned a small one. That simple statement from a quiet assassin was enough to render even Stark's mouth silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived later, and I came out of the plane, behind everyone. The sight wasn't pretty.

Fury and Emily stood side-by-side, with an equally angry face. I groaned then rolled my eyes. 'Here we go,' I thought to myself.

"Agent Robertson!" Fury was first. Everyone in the room stopped and stared. "First you run off, with one of _my _planes to go get yourself, now I have to go send someone over there to pick it up! You lazy, self-absorbed brain didn't think of the consequences? I should have you fired for this."

I knew he wasn't actually going to fire me, except the insult and threat made my chest hurt. I let him down again. I hung my head in shame, and that was enough for him. He stormed out of the room, black cape flowing behind him.

Emily wouldn't be done that easily.

Before she exploded, however, movement caught my attention by the door, ad I saw Joseph of all people walk through, stop what he was doing then slowly start to come up to me. No one was concerned about him, because all the attention was on me.

Uh oh.

"You insufferable little twit! You filthy scumbag! How dare you! Risk your life yet again for some stupid thing. Do you even care anymore? Our mother risked her life for us and you're basically slapping her in the face! I can't believe you. Every single time my eyes aren't looking directly at your stupid little face you're up to something! How do you think I feel? You're so selfish, you-."

"Lay off," Joseph was there, standing beside me, with his hands crossed. He looked angry for the first time since I met him. "You have no right to call her that. Move along."

I looked up a Joseph in awe. He was the only person I have ever met who had stood up for me. People always sided with Emily. That's the way it was.

Except now.

Emily looked flabbergasted for a second, then narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you? This is family matters, piss off."

She put up her hand deliberately then shoved him forcefully to the ground. It was my turn.

"Hey," I raised my voice, eyebrows furrowed. "Don't touch my friend."

"You," she looked at me, raising an eyebrow mockingly. "You have friends? Ha! Liar. You don't have any friends. I'm your only friend."

For a second I wanted to just leave. Forget about Joseph, then a stronger part bubbled to the surface, and I matched her anger with my own. I looked at Loki, who, like everyone else, was staring at me and Emily. I looked at him, but he just raised an eyebrow. Then his voice bounced around in my head.

_Just like you fear you sister?_

No.

I turned to Emily and raised a finger in her face. "You're wrong."

"What?" She was confused.

"You're not my only friend, and I doubt you were ever nice to me except out of greed. You want to have everyone to love you, well guess what. No. They fear you. So get out of my face, stay out of my business, don't touch my friends, and don't talk to me. I don't care if you're my sister. Oh and I do believe that's mine." I unclasp a charm necklace from her neck and waved it in front of her face. I remember her taking it when we first got into S.H.I.E.L.D. No, stole it. It was a small little charm, all black and swirling around a green eye. It was one of the only things I had. She had her's on as well. Her's was a sun, and I was tempted to rip it off as well, but I didn't want to touch her more than needed. "

"If you're going to clean up your act, come get me." I helped Joseph to his feet, then gave her one last hard look. "But until then, stay away from me."

I left the room in a hurry with Joseph, only turning around to give Loki a I-told-you-so look with a small smirk. He surprised me yet again by looking impressed, as he smirked the raised an eyebrow.

I felt good.

But it wasn't meant to last.

**Hey guys.**

**I hope you like this chapter! It's short but nice. . . **

**I'll ask for reviews like always! **

**Until next time!**

**~Lialioya**


	4. Phase 2

**Hello. Yes it's me., Lialioya.**

**I edited the description, and fixed some grammar stuff in the previous chapters. I'm no good at grammar stuff, so when "CleverForever" pointed it out I really felt bad and changed hopefully all of it. **

**This is an eventful chapter, and I hope you guys like it! **

**I'm asking for reviews always, because I love them. **

**Thanks again!**

When Fury wasn't consistently on my case about work, or Agent Hill isn't ranting on about the quality, I generally have some time to myself.

Unfortunately I have nothing to do when these times happen, so when it did that day, I blindly wandered the halls, searching for something to occupy myself. I turned corner after corner, no longer counting each as I pass, or wondering how I'll get back. My mind was to busy thinking up a storm, sort of making up for the lack of movement I was doing. Walking down identical corridors wasn't thrilling enough.

'The joys of an agent's life!' I thought bitterly.

I was thinking up reasons why Fury might bring these strange people to the helicarrier. There was a possible reason for it, maybe to stop Loki. I still found it puzzling since I didn't exactly know what Loki was doing or going to do. He said he was going to free the world, from freedom, no less. Was he planning a world domination scheme? Those happen frequently, but not enough, because I hadn't saw one before.

I stopped and snapped out of my thinking trance. Where was I? Around me was a dark hall, different from the grey walls I was blankly staring at before. It seemed to be utterly deserted, not even a trace that any human had ever stepped foot in there. I stood in the middle, glancing behind me, looking for a way out, only to see a maze of corridors. I guess I had to keep going.

I passed a room and jumped at a sound. I wanted to look through the door's window before I went marching in, but it was tinted. I swallowed and hoped no one was behind it. Something about this place freaked me out. I slowly turned the knob and the door whined, alerting anyone who was in there to my presence. I peaked in and sighed in relief at the sight of an empty room. The door snapped shut behind me, making me jump.

I looked around the room, searching for the source of the noise I had heard. A buzzing transition seemed to come from a corner, and I walked over, still expecting someone to rush in and tell me off. My hands were shaking and a small dribble of sweat formed at the crease of my brow as I opened a box and rummaged through, trying to find the transmitter.

I finally pulled out a small, rusty old machine, way past its prime. It coughed and sputtered horrible sounds, and I cringed. I really wanted to put it down, or throw it away just so it could stop making that unhealthy noise. I dropped it on the floor, and it screeched something actually understandable.

_Warning. . .Man. . .Massive. . .Blond ha-. . .Dangerous. . ._

I sighed, then picked it up and stuffed it back into the box and slammed the lid. My ears thanked me a thousand times over. I walked out of the room, the door once again shutting behind me as I continued down the hall.

'So that's what Joseph was talking about.' I thought. 'He heard that, then told me.' I had convinced myself that when Joseph said "Big blond-haired guy" he was most likely talking about what I just heard, but had twisted it. Just like he always does.

I continued, then turned a corner. I stopped once again. To my right was a massive safe, to my left was a staircase, and in front of me was the rest of the hall, which eventually ended after more identical doors. I looked at my options carefully. I could keep going and snoop into other agents' business, but I'd eventually get caught. I could go to the door and see if that was a way out, but then I'd never know what was in the safe.

Before I could start actually considering the safe as an option, I had to figure out how to open the thing first. I chewed on my lip as I looked back and forth, back and forth. I sighed and dropped my head to my chest. How the hell was I supposed to decide? I started towards the safe even though the nagging part of me was yelling that it was locked. It was locked. It had to be locked. . .

I turned the handle and the door slid aside to show a massive room piled high with boxes of every shape and size. Wow. It wasn't locked.

Why the hell would you have a safe if it wasn't even locked?

I stepped inside and the door quickly slid shut behind me. I walked in cautiously, as I looked to the boxes above me in fear that they would come crashing down and bury me. I examined the room carefully, and saw a network of walkways high above me. I glanced around until I spotted some stairs, then I climbed them, the metal groaned loudly under my feet.

"Owen?" A male voice called out, making me jump out of my skin. The man sounded as if he was under a lot of stress. Maybe he was lifting the boxes. "Owen, this isn't funny. Fury told us to start shipping them out today. Get over here! These things are heavy!"

"I'm coming, John," another male voice piped up from nearby. I tried to quiet my footsteps as I hurried up the stairs so I wouldn't be seen. I tiptoed until I could see the man I guessed was named John. He sighed and started muttering about his partner being a "slacker".

Owen arrived and I nearly gasped out loud. The resemblance between Owen to Joseph was amazing. Owen had brown curly hair, with razor sharp almost black eyes. He had a stocky build, while Joseph was a bit slimmer. I also noticed that when Joseph's face was usually dreamy and kind, with brown dancing eyes and gold short-cropped hair, Owen had a serious expression, with a no-nonsense way about him. They still had the same face shape and nose, which still were light neon signs since I sit beside Joseph. I wondered if they were related.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be loading up the boxes, not taking a break!" Owen scolded his partner.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Goody-Goody! I'm not a superhero!" John wiped his back hair with a filthy rag and spat out his words with envy.

"Grab the other end," Owen snatched one side of a very large box, and John got the other side and they slowly moved on. I followed them silently, straining my ears so I could hear their conversation over their heavy footfalls.

"Why are those freaks even here?" John continued. They way he spoke about Captain, Stark and Banner I could tell he hated them.

"Did you see that guy that they brought back? He means trouble. . ." Owen grunted.

"What, the clown in the crazy costume? He's just an old loony stirring the pot so he can say he did something in life!" John scoffed.

"Whatever you say," Owen replied, sounding bored.

"This phase two stuff is kinda weird, don't 'cha think?" John, it seemed, was desperate for conversation.

"Yeah, a bit," Owen replied, actually sounding interested for once, as they turned a corner, and I had to pick up the pace so I could continue eavesdropping.

"Don't you want to see what it is?" John took on a hungry tone, pressing his partner.

"I don't think-" Owen started.

"Oh, right. You're a goody-goody who can't stand getting your badge dirty. Excuse me if I thought you could actually be cool for even a second," John was mocking Owen, and I felt bad for the guy. He was being peer pressured, and that was never a nice experience. However, I wanted to know what was in the box, so that was all the sympathy I could muster.

'Open the box.' I chanted in my head. 'Open the box, please.'

Owen stayed silent, much to me and John's dismay.

"Come on, Owen. You need to have some fun! Just because that cousin of yours is a lunatic, doesn't mean you have to make up for it! You know you're curious too. . ." John taunted. I frowned just a bit. Joseph never told me he had a cousin that was on board. If they were even talking about Joseph, but I doubted they were talking about anyone else. Especially when no one openly calls someone crazy like that unless they're talking about Joseph.

Owen cracked. "Fine. Put the box down and let's see."

John happily obliged, setting it down with a small opened it carefully, and they bent over, and went silent. I was desperate to see what they were looking at, and I wanted to shout for them to get out of the way, but I held my tongue. That was the fastest way to be discovered. Instead I waited for them to move, though I was cussing at them in my head.

"Holy crap," John muttered. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know," Owen moved aside just a bit so I could see something blue. "But that blue kind of looks just like the tesseract blue."

"You don't think-" John gasped.

"I do," Owen thought grimly. "Harnessing it to create these? I wouldn't put that below anyone."

Owen moved away, and I saw what they were looking at.

I gasped despite the alarms going off in my head. I can hardly explain what I saw, but I'll try. It was a gun, with a see-through shell, and I could clearly see the writhing blue of the tesseract that Owen had pointed out. It wasn't exactly like a regular gun, with instead of a finger trigger, you had to pull a large lever at the bottom, making it awkward, but I didn't doubt the power that could come from this thing.

I hoped I would never have to test that theory.

I swallowed and suddenly wanted to leave. I crept to the stairs, or back the way I came, when the metal beneath my feet gave way without warning. I screamed and grabbed a rusted railing. I desperately tried to get back up as the two men yelled at me from below, though I couldn't understand them from over the beat of my own heart. I finally got my feet onto something, and slowly climbed back up to the walkway. As soon as I heaved myself over the side, I leapt to my feet and started sprinting for the exit, not caring about the cuts and scratches. I heard the mens' voices turn from concern to outrage as they tried to keep up with me. Though I was using a very quick getaway route, and they were held back by maneuvering around boxes.

I at last reached the stairs, and didn't want to waste time. I hoped against hope that they didn't seem my face as i slid down the railing of the stairs. I jumped to the door, and turned the handle quickly. The sliding door seemed to go in slow motion as I quietly cursed and waited for it to go faster. I whipped my head back as I heard Owen and John's voices frighteningly close. 'Hurry up!' I screamed in my mind.

Finally it opened and I almost flew to the door, and into the maze of bleak grey walls once again. I ran away. I didn't care where, but after a while the shouts faded, and I was replaced by the sound of my running steps and adrenaline-filled veins, pumping along with my panicked heart.

I finally stopped, my lungs on fire, and out of breath. I leaned heavily against the wall and slowly slid to the ground in relief. I got away. Thank goodness. . .

I stood up after I had calmed down and looked around. This was the hall where I had met Bruce Banner, only two days ago. I walked down the corridor, expecting someone to come out of one of the offices. Okay, this was weird. Where was everyone? I went down the hall, and looked through a window. It was a lab, but no one was there. At least in this one you could see traces that people had been there before. Discarded papers, still humming computers, and even a pair of glasses.

I walked to the door and opened it with ease. Was it national don't lock your doors day? I stepped inside, and looked at the computer screen. A dozen little red dots were everywhere on the globe. 'What are they looking for?' I thought, frowning. I did a quick check over the rest of the room, then froze.

Was that Loki's scepter?

I stepped closer, and it seemed to jolt in anticipation. I was about to take another step, when a blood-curling scream ripped through the air, followed by a crash.

I widened my eyes, then turned towards the door, ready to sprint. I gave one last sad look, then ran. I could almost feel the disappointment come from it. No, wait. That's nonsense. It's a _stick. _It can't _feel _anything. I shoved it t the back of my mind, for now, and sprinted as fast as I could to the hub.

I rushed in, and almost immediately shook my head. I saw Joseph being pinned down by three guards, while thrashing violently. I walked over and debated whether I should try and talk to him or not. I gave it a shot.

"Hey! Joseph?" I yelled above the screaming. He stopped, and looked at me, wide-eyed. "Stop it."

He growled at me, and I was taken aback. "What the hell, Joseph. You're not an animal."

His growl turned into a full-out snarl, and he lunged for me. I jumped back as the guards who were holding him tried to get a firmer grip on Joseph, but he was too strong. Joseph ripped them off, and they went flying. My eyes went wide as his crazy gaze settled on me.

He howled, "Don't touch her, envy. Don't touch her!" He tried to grab me, but I already spun around and shoved my way through the crowd of people. They eventually parted, leaving me in the open, as Joseph ran towards me again. I never thought Joseph could be dangerous.

I looked up, and saw an elevated part of the room. I grabbed the ledge as tight as I could. Waiting. Joseph was almost on me, when I kicked my feet in the air, and my foot connected to his jaw. I used that momentum to continue moving, up, up up. I did a flip, and landed in a crouching position on the elevated part. I got a horrible flashback of doing that to Loki.

Loki, no Joseph, looked at me with utter hate that made my skin crawl. What my friend was doing was almost exactly mimicking what the villain had done, and it scared me. Joseph sprinted towards the stairs, and I didn't have any time to get away. As he got closer, my heart filled with dread. I couldn't fight him.

I couldn't fight _Joseph._

Maybe I could fight Loki, though.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he came closer. I envisioned the villain instead of Joseph, and when I opened my eyes, Joseph had turned into Loki. Not actually, but to my mind it was.

He came closer and I wasted no time slugging him across the cheek. Loki staggered back, then regained his composer. The only real give away that it wasn't the villain by the way he walked and fought. Loki was more dignified, and Joseph, well, was Joseph.

'Stop it!," I screamed to myself in my head. 'You can't be distracted!'

As he came closer, I got ready to kick him, but instead he feinted and took a low blow to my stomach. It knocked the air right out of me, and my organs gasped and writhed in pain. No one was helping me, they had just formed a circle. I wheezed, and fell to the ground. I once again looked up at Loki looming above me. Suddenly my mind swam I was in so much pain, and it turned from Joseph, then back to Loki. Joseph, Loki.

Which was worse? To be killed by your enemy, or your friend?

Joseph held his fist in the air, ready to bring it down on me. Finally they realized I needed help.

Captain was suddenly there, and dutifully whacked Joseph in the head. I sighed in relief, but even that simple movement brought immense pain and I groaned.

"We need someone!" Captain yelled into the crowd, the spell put on them when the fight began broken. "We need a medic!"

Someone shoved their way through the crowd, and my vision went black.

"Get me supplies," Bruce Banner's voice reached my ears in the darkness. "I'll try to help."

Then nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a small infirmary, with a doctor checking my heart beat on a screen. He was frowning at it, as if it upset him. It sort of upset me as well. I absolutely _hate _hospitals and infirmaries. I was glad I was alive, however, and decided to take on a lighter tone than what I wanted.

"Will I live?" I sputtered weakly.

The doctor jumped with the sudden voice, then turned to me and smiled. "Yes, you'll be fine. . ." His smile wavered, and he looked at the screen again, trying to hide it. "I don't know how, but you'll live."

"I-I feel better now," I sat up, and was surprised by only a dull throb of pain coming from my stomach. When I passed out, it was on fire. How did I get this way? "How long was I out for?"

"Twelve hours," the doctor mumbled, grabbing a clipboard and examining it. Finally he pulled up a chair and just looked at me. It was uncomfortable, so I decided to break the tension.

"Um, what's wrong?" I stammered.

"Most people to take that much pain would either die, never wake up, or even be out for at least a few days. What I want to know, is how your body managed to heal itself so quickly."

"I," I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I don't know."

"No one does. I'll have to tell Dr. Banner when he comes by to check on you. He left after the first hour because he was busy, but he'll be back," the doctor started staring at me again.

"I feel a lot better!" I tried to sound convincing, because this guy was really freaking me out. I needed to get up, to do something. I needed to get away from this place. "Can I go now?"

"No!" The doctor jumped up, shouting.

I was startled, and he took on a calmer tone, but panic still riddling his voice. "No. We need to figure out why, you see. No. I'm not letting a piece of research get away from me! Never!" He laughed, and it sounded like he was insane. "Now, don't you move, I'm going to get the rest and telling them! This is fascinating! We'll get some scientists, everything! We can discover a fast way to heal ourselves! Don't you want the world to be better?"

He left before I could properly reply, so I just muttered it darkly to myself. "No, I'm not going to be your guinea pig. Just so you can dissect me and run tests. I'm out of here."

I slowly left the bed, wincing as a shot of pain tore up my sides. I got my uniform on, taking of the loathsome flowery dress I was wearing in bed. I opened the door, and peaked out. No sign of any crazy scientists or doctors. I left the hall in a hurry. Then I debated where I was going to go.

I could go back to work like a good little agent, or I could go back to the lab and check out the scepter again. The second thought popped up as I walked, with overwhelming curiosity. So instead of turning right, to the hub, I turned left to the lab. At least I hoped that was where the lab was.

After a few backtracks and wrong turns, I finally got to the hallway. I walked down the hall. Now I could hear everyone clicking or sharpening pencils in their offices. They probably all left to see Joseph's freak out. I hoped no one was in the lab.

I peaked into the window discreetly, pretending to file papers. After I was sure no one was in there, I walked quickly to the door, slipped inside and closed it behind me.

I spun around, and didn't see anyone. No one had seemed to return. It was all as it had been. The discarded paper, the bleeping dots, but I wasn't interested in that. Though a nagging thought was pulling at me, I ignored it and just strode right up to where the scepter lay. I cautiously stroked it, unsure what I was exactly supposed to do. Now that I was here, I realized I had no plan.

Why did I come here?

Suddenly I was nervous. I sighed, then with it humming under my fingers, I picked up the scepter. I felt warmth travel up my arms, and all over. I was struck hard with a vision. It was like being slapped in the face, and it hurt, but I couldn't stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Loki was pacing, angry with being out-witted by a mortal. _

_'They have no idea who they're up against.' Loki snarled in his mind, filling it with plots of revenge. that stupid women. No one just uses the God of Mischief for information, then discards him like a broken toy! They would pay. . .This pathetic glass container wouldn't hold him long. Did they actually think they could cage a god? They're lowly mortal lives would be tossed away, one less life out of billions. Loki dreamed of punishing each and every person on the ship, thinking up more and more horrible ways to kill them. _

_'Especially the that band of misfits,' Loki huffed. They would come for him soon enough, but the more time he spent among mortals, the more he hated them. He glanced up and bared his teeth in a horrible smile at the quivering guard, anxious to leave his shift. The man was scared, and Loki loved being feared. _

_Loki__ strode over to where the man was, and the agent desperately tried to look away. The sight of a crazy maniac with only a thin layer of glass between them is enough to leave him with nightmares. _

_Loki leaned in. He wanted to see the fear in this man's eyes. _

_The man couldn't help but look at Loki, then he just fainted out of pure horror. Loki was satisfied, and turned away. He sighed and continued to fill the small cage with his pacing. His thoughts drifted, and he thought of that other mortal. What did they call her? Mortals names are so distasteful. Melony. That was it. What of that mortal? Showing submission, but with fire. He should teach her a lesson._

_He got angry again when he remembered what she said about his and Thor's relationship. Enemies, but that old fool still thinks we're brothers. And that little snot had the absolute nerve to comment. He growled softly to himself. She would not get out of this easily. He would make sure of that. _

_He rubbed his jaw where she had kicked him. She would be a useful tool, but she had made him very angry, so he decided not to spare her. Instead of numbing the world, like he had done the others, she would feel pain. And Loki would make sure he delivered pain. _

_Loki stopped suddenly. _

_What was that?_

_He looked up, to the ceiling, and although he could only see the black roof above, he sensed something was amiss. Someone had what was his. He shut his eyes and concentrated. A part of his conscience floated through the floors quickly, and he reached what he was looking for.  
_

_Loki was not pleased. _

_That miserable, petty little mortal had his scepter!_

_He saw Melony, holding his staff, just staring at it. Her round green eyes reflected blue as she gazed at his property. _

_She was done for, Loki promised himself. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I almost fell down, the sheer impact of the vision was so powerful it sent me reeling, and I dropped the scepter with a crash on the floor. A massive wave of power, just like the one that came from the tesseract, nearly blew me off my feet the second the scepter touched the ground.

Dr. Banner yelled a curse from behind me. I wondered when he got there. Suddenly I understood. The glasses weren't there! He was here the entire time! Which meant. . .

He saw what I was doing.

I spun around, just to see Stark there. He grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the scepter as Fury came running.

"What the hell was that?" The director screamed at all of us.

"We had an unexpected visitor that made the scepter give off a massive wave of Gamma radiation," Dr. Banner frowned at me, though he was talking to Fury.

"Who?" Fury looked at me. "Her?"

Stark nodded, and tightened his grip on my arm, making me wince.

Fury looked surprised for a second, then angry. "How did you do it?" The Director shouted at me.

"I-I don't know," I sputtered. "I just-"

"_How did you do it?_" Fury ignored me.

"I don't know!" I screamed, suddenly furious. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!"

Fury stared at me blankly, as if my yelling didn't effect him.

"Take her and the scepter to Quadrant C base," Fury said calmly to a guard that accompanied him into the room. "We don't need another enemy in the helicarrier."

I was crushed. Suddenly I was just another enemy to dispose of.

"Should she be awake?" Stark asked, his usual smile no where to be found.

"No," Fury didn't even look at me as he answered.

Tony smacked me over the head, and I fell to the floor.

I was out.


	5. Testing

**I feel so bad for not addressing this. Thank you all so much for reviewing/favoriting/following this story! Whenever I get the email, I go all fangirl. I love every review I get, saying that I'm doing a good job, or that I should continue, or to keep up the good work. Just know that I seriously appreciate every single little sign that someone is waiting for me to continue. Just know I really love you all.**

**This is going to be a short chapter, just a heads up.**

**~Lialioya**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. That was never a good sign.

I tried to groan, except my mouth was gagged. I went to investigate, and found my limbs were bound. I opened my eyes, and to my relief they weren't blindfolded. I squeezed my eyes shut after a second, unable to bear a searing white light coming from the ceiling.

Memories rushed over me like a wave and I went limp.

So I was a villain now?

I swallowed the best I could and started slowly moving my fingers to see if I could control them. They were asleep, and I couldn't wake them. What was going on?

Why was I here?

What did they do to me?

Questions rushed into my head too fast, making my mind turn to syrup. Did they drug me? I opened my eyes and the lamp making the light was swimming before me. tears squeezed out and I clamped my eyes shut again. Over the slowing thrum of my heart I could faintly hear a whirring of a camera. I froze myself, trying to appear asleep again.

I waited for a few minutes, though it felt like eternity, and nothing happened. I was about t start moving again when there was a creak of a door opening and the snap of it's close. The was a steady _tap-tap _coming closer, which I guessed someone was wearing high heels or something. I froze again, and I heard a scribbling of a pencil as a shadow was cast across me.

I didn't dare even open my eyes a fraction because it seemed like whoever was there was examining me very carefully. My arms and legs were starting to get cramped, causing massive discomfort. The person circled me again and again. 'Go away!' My mind creamed at them. 'Leave me alone!'

After a few minutes my arms were on fire and I felt like I was about to explode. I was going to start screaming if something didn't happen. I weighed my options frantically, but my frantic mind didn't really take into consideration what was happening. I just had to move.

I shifted slightly and gave a soft sigh, as if I was still asleep, but the damage had been done. The women, I was guessing from the high-pitched gasp, desperately moved away. I risked a peek, and saw her advancing on me with a very large, sharp needle.

Oh no.

Not a needle.

A memory resurfaced, and I shivered despite myself. I was eight years old, going to the doctor's to get a flu shot. I was excited at first, when I got to sit in a strange white room. I imagined that I was in the tundra, or something strange like that. I swung my legs merrily as the doctor came in with a massive pointy thing. The look of happiness disappeared from my young face, replaced with horror. The doctor said quietly as he advanced on me, "This won't hurt a bit." Of course, the older man scared me, so I started screaming bloody murder at the top of my lungs, waking up everybody in the entire floor.

I can't get another needle.

The women impatiently brushed a frizzy hair from her face, the rest of it piled on top of her head in a tight bun. She wore high heels, round owl-like glasses, and a long lab coat. I took the details in, and she was upon me in no time. The women had to undo the strap of my left arm to inject the needle. As she worked on the strap, fumbling in her haste, I worked out an escape plan.

My mind was blank.

The women finally undid the fabric, lowering the pointy part to my skin carefully. I did the only thing that came to mind.

Slap her.

My left arm jerked up and whacked her across the head, leaving a big red mark and sending her glasses flying. She looked down at me in shock, but I was busy getting the gag out of my mouth. I threw it at the women once it was out, and I could feel the stinging of cuts and bruises on my mouth. I hurriedly whipped off my other bonds, and leaped up. My legs were shaky and threatened to collapse under my weight, but I grabbed the table again. Wait a second!

Where did the women go?

I caught her out of the corner of my eye, frantically crawling towards the door. I summoned the strength, then lunged at her. She hissed and fought like a snake, but I was stronger. In a few minutes I had her pinned to the floor, her face squashed against the white marble tiles.

"Why am I here? What did you do to me?" I was surprised by my own anger, seeping through my tone.

A muffled reply came from the women, so I shifted her ever so slightly so she could respond.

"Orders to-" the women sputtered, then started coughing. "C-can't breath. . ."

I looked around, then got an idea.

I hauled her to her feet, and dragged her to the table, where I re-did the bonds I had just escaped from, but put them on her.

"Now," I started. "Speak."

"W-we were ordered to run a test," The women was still trembling, and I was taken aback. I never considered myself scary. "With the radiation back on the helicarrier, we brought the object here so we could properly examine the both of you."

"Whoa, wait," I interrupted. "So you brought the scepter here?"

"Correct."

My mind was spinning. "Why the hell would you bring it here?"

"Because we need to properly understand the. . .'scepter' as you call it, before we could begin to understand why you had caused that radiation," the women was uncomfortable in the bonds, but I felt no sympathy. My legs were still a little shaky so I started pacing and moving it around to get the blood pumping again. I guess that was mistaken for a sign of anger.

"Please," the women begged. "Don't hurt me. I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," I sighed. The women gasped in relief. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you go and run off to tell everyone I've escaped. You're staying right here."

"I don't need to," the women said smugly. "The entire thing was on footage. They'll be here in a few minutes."

I whipped around to look at the wall where she was gazing at, at I was greeted with the camera. I cursed loudly, then picked up the discarded gag off of the floor. I turned and walked towards the women, and her eyes went wide.

"That is so unsanitary! Don't-" the rest of her speech was cut off as I shoved the gag into her mouth. I know that was kind of mean, but I was angry at forgetting something so crucial.

I grabbed the clipboard that the women had brought in with her, and in rage threw it brutally at the camera, making it shatter.

I sprinted from the room, expecting to be bombarded with guards, instead greeted with an empty corridor. I gave it no thought, just running away. I sprinted by windows until I finally skidded to a halt. I pressed my forehead on a window and gazed at the scepter, as scientists ran tests and looked at computer screens, all surrounding the staff.

It glowed with such a welcoming glow, and I made my way slowly to the door. I opened it, and the people around me were buzzing around, to busy with the object in front of them to worry about me. I tilted my head a bit to examine it from a different angle. I was tempted to just waltz up at pluck the thing from where it lay, on a white table, identical to the one I was on.

Suddenly the air around it tensed, and I knew what came next. I dove to the floor, and covered my head as the scepter released a massive wave of Gamma radiation, and blew everything away. Tables, computers, wires and scientists alike were shot backwards, knocked to the ground. Everything was still. I couldn't tell if the men were alive, and I had no time to figure it out.

I was on my feet in no time. Just when I turned towards the door, an explosion from above shook the ceiling and ground, making it seem like the world itself was shaking. I spun around, but the scepter was back to it's usual calm demeanor.

I didn't understand.

After a split-second decision, I walked back and grabbed the scepter. A small vision, way smaller than the one I had before, took over me. I stood rooted to the spot for a minute, staring at the scepter in a trance, like before. I saw a short flash of a long cape and rams horns, and screams. Loud screams.

Loki.

I snapped out of it, and heard the same scream, except it was muffled by the concrete floor above. He was here! I backed out of the room, half expecting him to pop up and kill me. When no crazy lunatic showed up I turn and sprinted for my life, even though I knew I was trapped. There was probably only one entrance, and it was most likely where Loki was. So it was either run for as long as you can, ad eventually be killed, or be killed.

Better later than now.

I continued running, not seeing any people, just destroyed rooms. The explosion probably killed everyone down here. My stomach twisted painfully and I wanted to throw up when I saw a detached arm. I looked away, and focused instead on my burning lungs, and thoughts that were once again turning to syrup. They _had_ drugged me!

I stopped and leaned heavily against a wall, smiling despite myself. I was running a lot these days.

The world swam before me, and even my panting breath was drowned out by the pumping of my heart. I decided to wait until I had calmed down, then to start running again.

Except things weren't getting better. My heart continued to increase, as if I were still running, and my sight went fuzzy. I swallowed, and my throat was like sandpaper. I looked around, and whispered for help. My guts writhed in pain, and I felt as if I was going to die. Just then, someone approached me with steady footsteps. Were they steady? Everything seemed to have turned a lot and flipped around a few times. Should I fight them? Was that Loki? I didn't know. They didn't have any horns, but Loki could appear to be anything.

How did I know that? I decided to let them approach me, because it was better to kill me right then and there, rather than die slowly and painfully. They came up, and their face swam in and out of focus. Did I know them?

"Melony?" The person whispered to me. They sounded miles away. "Melony, it's me. I'm here."

Hey, that looked like Emily.

"Em?" I sputtered weakly, even that simple word too a lot of effort to say. "I'm dying."

"No!" Emily hauled me to my feet and waved a bottle in front of my nose. "See? I've got the antidote to your poison!"

"Poison?" My voice was laced with exhaustion. "I don't want to be saved, I just want to lay down."

She wouldn't take no for an answer, so my sister plugged my nose, and shoved the salty liquid down my throat, making me gag. The effects were almost instantaneous. My vision came back with sharp focus, and my brain seemed to have lifted from the confused fog it had been shrouded in before. I was still a little wobbly, but I would live.

"What the hell are you doing here, Em?" I cried out, wrapping her in a hug.

"I was here all along! They wanted to kill you today, that's why they poisoned you, but I wanted to say one last goodbye. They lied. I didn't get to see you."

"They were going to what?" I pushed her away and gave her my evilest glare. "And you didn't stop them?"

"The scientists were going to try and cut you open, which would kill you since they didn't plan on putting you back together again. It wasn't Fury's idea, I swear!"

I couldn't quite believe her, but another earth-shaking boom brought me back to the task at hand. "Whatever. We need to get out of here."

"Loki's come for his scepter. There's a back exit somewhere, you can probably slip out. If you give me the scepter, I can-" Emily launched into a plan.

"No!" I yelled, then softened my tone. "No, I need to be with the scepter."

"Look, there's no time for-" Emily sighed. "Look out!" She shrieked, pushing me onto my back.

A rumbling from above only warned my slightly of the rocks cascading from the ceiling. I scrambled away, trying not to get squashed.

"Emily!" I yelled to my twin.

"I'm fine! Get to the-" Emily yelled back, but was interrupted by a crash of another rock.

"Emily!" I screamed. Brain-altered S.H.I.E.L.D. agents crawled through the hole, not firing yet, but I wasn't going to stick around and find out if they were going to shoot me. I spun and sprinted once more, in a zig-zag pattern, trying to avoid their gun shots after me.

I turned a corner, and kept running, hoping that wherever I was going was the exit. I reached another corner, only to be faced with more of the guards. I could hear the ones behind me gaining. I swallowed and back up quickly. I remembered I had the scepter. How the hell did Loki use it? He kind of pointed it like a gun, then-

I blasted a wave of power, clearing the hall in front of me. I stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds before I continued running. It never occurred to me that I could turn around and do the same thing. But it shook me a lot, and my brain was still out of order from the poison, so I decided not to risk it. I turned one last corner, and my chest filled with relief. There was the exit!

I ran right up to it and flung it open. I stopped, and gawked. There had to be a few dozen guards, not outnumbering the scientists, but the people weren't very skilled in fighting. The guards were killing every single person who was there. One by one. I saw Loki, and my blood went cold. Had he seem me? I couldn't be sure. He was watching the executions, unimpressed. I flinched as another person dropped dead.

Bam. Another.

Bam. Another.

I couldn't take it.

My quick impulses sprinted up to the guard who was shooting all of the people, and I fiercely grabbed the gun. He tried to yank it back but I twisted his arm, spinning him around and throwing him to the ground. I pointed the scepter at him. I was driven with an evil desire to kill him. I hesitated, as his naturally brown eyes gazed up at me in fear. Was I really about to kill someone?

I looked at the person I just saved the life of. If I took that innocent man's life, I would be no better than if I turned and killed the person next in line. This was not their doing, it was Loki's. The ugly, angry expression faded from my face, and I turned on the god, but he wasn't where he was before. I looked behind me, but he was already attacking me.

My arm was forced painfully behind me, and the scepter ripped from my hands. Guards came forward and pointed their guns at me. Loki laughed, and I cringed at the noise.

"Did you actually think you could escape?" He mocked.

"Where's Emily?" I growled, then gasped in pain as he twisted my other arm as well.

"Heroism won't help you, mortal." Loki's tone became dangerous, and my chest leaped in fear. What was he going to do to me?

"Take her to the ship, and make sure she's not conscious," Loki ordered, handing me over to a guard. Another came up with a stick.

'Not again!' I rolled my eyes and braced myself.

A loud smack and I was gone once again.


	6. Captured

I was jarred awake as my face met a hard metal floor.

I groaned and tried to move, but just like before, my limbs were tied. Thank goodness I didn't have a gag on, though. I rocked back and forth, trying to dislocate my face from the ground. My body ached, and I remembered being shoved into the plane and thrashed around like a broken toy. I was tied to a chair, and from the awkward position I was in, I could tell that I was still in that chair.

I gave up and just limply sat there, as my face throbbed to be free. I get it, I'm not the most attractive thing to look at, but smashing my face up more isn't helping.

At last, someone ripped my face from the ground and sat the chair up properly.

I groaned and let my head sag to my chest. I wanted cover my face, because it was sore, but my hands hung limp and useless at my sides. I didn't want to open my eyes, even though I felt like I should've.

"Wake up!" An unfamiliar voice growled at me, then I got a whack on the head.

"Would you mind leaving my head alone?" I snarled right back. I brought my head up and my eyes snapped open so fast everything was fuzzy for a second. I glared up at some random guard, and I hoped he wouldn't smack me again, because after all these blows to the head, it was really starting to hurt.

"Master, she is awake," the guard ignored me, bowing to the door. It took only a second for it to slide open and reveal Loki, in all of his evil dominance.

The guard left, and I swallowed hard as my only escape route was cut off. I longingly looked beyond the villain, and slumped when the only sight was dark grey like the rest of the room.

My head throbbed painfully, but I had to push that away. I wanted to give Loki my undivided attention because he could kill me in literally half of a second. He paced in front of me for so long, I wondered if he even knew I was there. As soon as the thought popped into my head, his dark blue eyes gazed at me. 'No thinking!' I scolded myself, then wanted to smack something. 'You're an idiot! Stop thinking!' I thought frantically, even though that defeated the purpose.

He only raised an eyebrow. 'He knows your an idiot. Why the hell can't I stop thinking?!'

Loki circled the chair I was sitting on, and I didn't even bother to sit up straight. What was the point? I had not only showed him I was scared, I showed him that I think too much. Which would probably be easy for him since he was probably reading my stupid thoughts right now. That bastard-

Loki cuffed me hard on the head before I could finish my train of thoughts, which just proved my suspicions. Now the only question left was, why the hell did he take me?

Loki only laughed and continued circling me, which made my twitchy. I couldn't help but flinch as he came in front of me again. He smirked and continued.

He just silently went around me for a few more minutes.

'Do something!' I screamed in my head, I was cracking. 'I can't stand it!'

He stopped behind me, and I froze. What's happening? What's going on?

I felt something cold as ice on the right side of my face, and it felt like it was trying to suck my very essence out of my body. It beckoned my soul as well. It commanded my heart to stop beating. The feeling spread, and I could feel whatever it was trying to access my memories.

I was spinning out of control, like my brain had no function anymore, but I did the first thing that came to mind. I violently jerked my head away from the coldness, and I felt my heart continue, my soul come back. I whipped my head around to see what it was Loki did, and my mouth dropped open.

That was his _hand._

If he could do that simply by touching me, what could he do when he actually tried to fight?

I stupidly gawked at him for a minute, by eyes bulging out of my head. At first he was serious, but after a few seconds looking at the ridiculous expression on my face, his face split into a grin.

He silently started pacing behind me, and it hurt my neck to bend the way it was, so I looked forward again.

Even though my head was spinning even more now, I strained my ears to hear Loki.

An idea occurred to me. He wanted me to go insane, probably before he'll kill me, so if I think of something other than him, then he didn't have as much of a hold on my mind.

I forced my thoughts to turn to my head. It ached even more when I focused on it, a sharp stab whenever my heart thumped. I sighed softly, and tilted my head back a bit. I could probably go to sleep here, if I couldn't feel Loki's catlike eyes on me.

I sensed his slight curiosity, in the way his footfalls stopped for a second. He was most likely wondering how I figured out what he was doing.

His footfalls died suddenly, and I opened my eyes, turning my neck, just to see an empty room. I looked back, but there was no trace that Loki was ever there. I erupted in a cold sweat.

He was switching tactics.

I calmed myself a bit, thinking that he couldn't possibly do something when he wasn't there. I closed my eyes again, and then I couldn't breath.

There was a crack as one of my ribs broke, and I was winded. I lurched forward, swallowing a piercing scream. I had to breath. My vision went in and out of focus as pain wracked my chest. I desperately gasped gulp after gulp of air, though it never seemed to be enough. I coughed, which turned into a fit. I thought I was going to pass out from the pain right there, when I heard Loki distastefully say:

"Mortals can't take any sort of pain."

I wanted to say something smart, but my mouth was intent on breathing. 'You're a guy, you don't give birth, so it makes sense you would say that,' I thought.

I then had to focus on my teeth, as Loki brutally punched me in the jaw. I tasted blood. I bit either side of my cheeks, and they were gushing. I didn't think I lost any teeth, but I wasn't sure.

Loki bent down so we were at eyes level, and gave me a venomous glare. "You will tell me everything I need to know," he said quietly.

'No,' I thought, and since I couldn't find anything else to say, I spit at his black boots, making that spot of the leather go red.

He looked down quickly, then looked back at me, and I knew I had made a grave mistake.

He stood up, and I squeezed my eyes shut, dropping my chin to my still screaming chest. My jaw was on fire, and I couldn't take much more thrashing. I waited for him to hit me, but he seemed to hesitate.

No, that's not right. Why would he hesitate?

Then it came.

I felt like my skin was melting right off. I bit my tongue to stop from screaming, but the amount of blood in my mouth was going to make me sick. I eventually shattered, and started screaming at the top of my lungs. My own blood dripped sickeningly as I opened my mouth as wide as it would go. My nostrils were bombarded by the smell of burning flesh. My lungs seemed to be screaming along with me, as the pain stabbed my a million times. my jaw protested, aching and groaned as I forced it to open wider, wider.

I had to let the world know I was dying.

Pain seemed to become part of me, even though this was going on for only a minute now. I seemed to radiate a harsh throb, and it seemed to come from everything attached to me.

I admitted defeat.

He had broke me.

'I'll tell you everything!' I wailed in my head, like a young child.

Suddenly everything stopped, and I quit screaming. The pain receded to a small pound at the back of my mind, leaving me numb. Loki walked around me again, just like before. I was so tired, now. I just wanted to go to sleep, but I knew Loki would probably just crack my skull in my sleep.

I waited patiently for him to speak, but he seemed to just want to observe me.

I didn't like to be watched as intently as he was, but I also didn't like to be horribly tortures, but I couldn't stop either of those things.

Finally he spoke, "It will be easier to just look, would it not?"

Before I could protest, he was in my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Melony shivered and hugged herself as a cold autumn wind whistled over her. Perched in a tree with no sweater, the small girl felt strangely __peaceful, but there was something in the air._

_Something other than leaves, that is._

_Melony looked down at her house, where she could hear Emily chattering on about something stupid. Her mother always listened to both of them, even though most people preferred to talk to the cheerful brunette instead of the quiet red head. _

_That's why she was up in that tree; to get away from those stupid people. _

_Her sister was stupid, and she was angry at her mother. _

_They had yelled at each other when Melony accidentally broke something. Her mother scolded her, more than she would ever do to Emily. Melony knew, because Emily broke something bigger and more valuable last week. The memory burned in her memory, as did everything Emily did. Melony yelled at her mother that she wished it had been her that had died instead of Dad._

_Melony felt bad, and the feeling wouldn't leave her alone. She said sorry in her mind, and she wasn't allowed supper. _

_In reality, she had never met her dad, but Melony imagined him like superman; strong, kind and he would like Melony more than Emily._

_Melony crossed her arms and shivered. It was only September, why did it fell like winter?_

_She looked over, beyond the houses and everything, to the edge of the town, where a small lake lay still. She remembered it lay still. _

_Still enough to see something._

_To see many somethings, all coming for the town._

_They reminded her of zombies, dragging their legs and loosing limbs like the Saturday T.V. shows. _

_Melony climbed down as fast as she could, and ran into the house. Those things weren't a T.V. show._

_Melony sprinted in the kitchen, and interrupted Emily's constant flow of words with her own. "Zombies!"_

_Their mother turned, and her eyebrows furrowed, obviously still upset over their fight. "Melony, there's no such thing as zombies, now please go to your room."_

_"Look!" Melony ran over and yanked on the blinds, and the moon was light enough to see the figures coming closer._

_Her mom's eyes went wide, and she dropped her spatula. _

_Their mother rushed to the window to get a clearer look, and she went white as a sheet._

_"Sentinels" her mother whispered, then spun and grabbed her two babies by the arm and gently pushed them into a closet. "Don't make a sound."_

_Melony didn't understand why her mother was calling the zombies Sentinels, but she didn't want them to get her, so she stayed silent.  
_

_The twins could only hear their breathing for the next couple minutes, until something made a large smash. 'Bigger than the one I made.' Melony thought numbly._

_The was yelling, and it sounded like a girl, but she couldn't be sure. Melony strained her ears, only to hear a terrifying scream. 'Mommy!' Melony wanted to scream to her mother, because there was no doubt in the world that it was her scream. A scream that would haunt the girls for the rest of their lives, then it was abruptly cut off._

Silence.

_Then Emily sneezed._

_A moment passed, then footsteps came closer, closer. The closet door was swung open, and sharp green eyes settled on Melony's own._

_That was her._

The_ one who killed Melony's mother._

_She had a feeling she would never forget this person._

_The women's long raven-black hair flowed down her back, making her seem more grotesque, with her square jaw and permanent scowl. Melony memorized her face, and they were both frozen, as the women memorized Melony's face as well._

_Melony couldn't quite remember what happened, just one minute they were staring at each other, the next her and Emily were sprinting from their house as it lit on fire. 'The stove!' Melony thought to herself as they ran from the house._

_Outside it was a horrible sight. _

_As soon as people left their houses to investigate the scream, the zombies got them. Melony threw up as soon as she saw how brutally they were being killed. They left no one alive, and one was advancing on Melony, quicker in real life, when a falling lamplight crushed it. She rolled beside the lamp and curled into a ball, hoping to appear to be dead. Emily was right beside her, and they both shivered despite the blazing heat around them. Their mother was dead._

_Melony opened her eye a fraction and saw the women gleefully examining the destruction around her, as if it was Christmas. It made Melony want to be sick all over again as the women seemed to control the flames so that they made even more horror. And enjoyed it._

_Melony shut her eyes, then even though it only seemed like a second later, a policeman, with soot on his face and a stricken expression helped her to her feet. Melony looked around her, to see her town in ashes. It made Melony want to weep, but she couldn't summon the tears. She was numb and just wanted to lie down and die. _

_The police officer helped her in the car, where Emily sat. Emily put a protective arm over Melony's shoulder. They were all they had left._

_Two girls against it all, because fate had left them with nothing else but each other._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki stepped back a bit, and I was dragged back to the present. The pain of my body came back, throbbing, and my eyes burned. I could feel a tear slide down my face, as I looked up at the villain who for once had not smile or hidden meaning on his face. He seemed at a loss for words.

I pleaded, pleaded with my expression. 'Please stop this.'

He looked at me with a new emotion, almost recognition, but I could tell it wasn't because he now understood. I could tell it was of deeper meaning. It vanished in an instant, and anger replaced it.

"You are of no worth," he spat at me.

He turned to leave me, as the ship lurched violently to the left and caught him off balance, making me chair tilt dangerously, but I threw my weight to the other side so I wouldn't fall over.

A voice rang out through the ship and my eyes went wide.

"We're under attack!"

**Just as a note, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little angsty and violent. Just a reminder that Loki's a villain, and he's not about to be nice to his enemies. Just a heads up.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing once again, know I'm feeling the love! It would be real nice if you kept it up! :)**

**~Lialioya**


	7. Escape?

The plane lurched violently to the side, making my chair go crashing to the floor. I groaned in pain as all of my wounds started to burn. Loki staggered and grabbed a wall, gripping tightly so he wouldn't slide to the other wall. My vision went blank for a minute as my mind struggled to bypass the flaring pain and think straight.

After a few minutes, slowly the dark grey of the room leaked back, but this time without Loki. I sighed and looked around for something I could use to get out of here, even though I was still pinned to a chair. A reflection of something bright caught my eye and I stared at it until it reappeared. A small blade lay on the floor near the door, a few feet away.

I huffed indignantly and tested my bonds. They certainly weren't going to give any time soon. Maybe if I cut them using that knife, I could get out of here! A nagging thought bugged me, 'What happens after that?' I silenced it harshly, trying to keep my spirits optimistic.

How do I get over there. . .

Another sharp dip and my chair and I skid across the floor, while half of me was still on the ground. I grimaced, but at least I was near the knife. 'That solves that problem.'

Now how was I going to get it into my hand? I flexed them again, but was just rewarded with a small stab of pain. I instantly stopped. The last thing I needed was more pain. As if on cue my ribs throbbed and my jaw ached even more. I closed my eyes, then reopened them slowly. I had to do this slowly, so as not to aggravate my wounds, and to get that blasted knife.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Since my side was still on the floor, maybe I could rotate around and try to feel my way until I got the knife. It wasn't a very good plan, but my thoughts were skittering away so most of my attention was still on the throbbing presents that Loki had given me. To make it worse I had a bad headache from people smacking me so often, and because I was crying.

I moved my arm a fraction to see if the chair would move. There was a slight movement as the chair turned ever so slightly, but at the same time it put my arm into an extremely uncomfortable position.

I took in a shaky breath and continued moving my arm that was squashed against the floor, moving inch by inch in the other direction. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as pain flared now up my arm. I tried to numb it, but it kept on pestering until I stopped. I cracked my eyes open, and relief washed over me as I saw the opposite wall.

I tensed as a breath of air chilled me. Was someone there? Was it Loki coming back to finish me? My heart tightened in fear. I froze and waited. No footsteps. No breathing other than my own panicked gasps. No one was there. I released my breath slowly through my teeth, resisting the urge to just give up and lay there. Even though that part gnawed at me to stop, the part of me that is desperate to live overcame it.

I used the side of my leg to slowly push myself back until I felt the knife. A small prick and a pang of hurt, nothing compared to the rest of me, cam from my lower back, near my hands. I grew frantic, desperate to get my hands on it.

The ship heaved backwards, making the knife slide away. I could hear the metal scraping against the floor. My frustration threatened to drown out all thought. I was so close!

I grunted in annoyance, and started to slide over to the knife again. The petty side of me complained that I probably looked absolutely ridiculous. I shushed it, reasoning that I would look even more ridiculous dead.

At the back of my head, I could feel the knife's smooth handle. I then started to push up the best I could, trying t get the knife to my hand. My head gently hit the wall, but the knife was still only below the middle of my back. Just a little father. . .

I squashed my head against the wall as I tried to get the knife to my hands. I ignored the cuts on my wrists and stretched up, trying to reach it. My finger grazed the smooth hilt and I felt my spirits rise as I finally held it awkwardly in my hand. I wiggled away from the wall and my neck started complaining too. I guess I'd add that to my list of complaining body parts.

I rotated the knife in my hand, screwing my eyes shut in concentration. The ship thrust another way but I hardly gave it a thought, just trying to undo my bonds. I eventually got the knife to the ideal position and started sawing at the thick rope.

I sawed until one hand was free, and started to cut the rest of the bonds, which was more difficult than I had hoped. I grit my teeth and plugged through it, even though my left hand was smashed against the floor and the movement made my whole chair rock back and forth.

When my hands were free I sighed in happiness and twisted them around to work n my feet. My hands were cramped from being the same position for so long, but I ignored it. I had many more severe problems to worry about.

After I was free, I rolled away from the chair and laid there for a few seconds. I had done it.

'How are you supposed to get off of the ship?'

The question popped into my head and my spirits hit rock bottom. I had no clue.

I just had to get out of this stupid room. I staggered to my feet, the cramps coming back with fire. I felt so awful.

I gripped the wall tightly, just like Loki did to avoid crashing into the opposite wall.

Why did I just compare myself to Loki?

I shook my head, instantly clearing my head. I frowned as I thought of all the crazy stuff that happened to me in the past few days. I think all of the effects I was shrugging off were catching up.

But to keep moving, I needed to shrug them off yet another time.

I walked to the door, but instead walked into a wall. This was not good. I thought I was walking in a straight line.

I walked sideways a few steps and finally reached the door. It swished open, and air whipped my frizzy hair into my eyes. I desperately tried to push it away. Where was all this air coming from?

I gasped in astonishment.

My cell was at the back of this plane, I could see it the rest of it, just across the void of dark grey clouds and at least a two story fall to the ground.

Holding it together was a fragile bar, creaking and groaning as howling winds threatened to break it. I could feel my heart ride in my throat. I had to get across this thing before the ship separated. I wondered how on earth I didn't notice that my room was violently swaying back and forth.

Though I was having trouble standing up straight, so I guess that answered my question.

I chewed on my lip and thought hard. Would I rather fall off with my cell and probably die, or go over to where a crazy lunatic who beat the snot out of me is, and get killed there?

I rolled my eyes. I seemed to always be in stupid situations like this now. Die here, or die there. I hadn't actually died yet, so I choose to stick with my gut and climb across to the other side of the ship.

I didn't want to walk across because I would end up walking off into oblivion. Instead I Grabbed to the bars with my hands, freezing them pretty quickly. I wrapped my legs around the other part and started to shimmy over to the other side. I looked anything but graceful. I honestly wanted to burn that part of me, because I really didn't care about it's sorry schemes. I needed to live, not feel pretty.

Rain softly started, making my hands even colder. I grit my teeth and kept going. I put my hand out, ready to move along, but it was more slippery than I had estimated. There was a loud squeak sound, and I flipped to the other side of the bar, so I was then upside down. Anger bubbled at the surface but I covered it. I didn't bother to flip back, because this would just happen again.

I was almost to the end when my cell broke off, making the bar vibrate. My hands were so numb that even this movement made them let go. For a second I was airborne, until I grabbed electrical wires. It lurched at my weight and groaned. I knew they wouldn't hold me for long, so with one last tug I grabbed the ledge of the plane, but it was slippery as well, so I just slipped off.

I nearly feel when the wires finally gave way. Right before they snapped I hauled myself up and grabbed on with both hands. The pain that surged through my body was almost so unbearable I nearly passed out.

I threw myself on board and rolled away from the edge, panting. I could feel my adrenaline fading, and fatigue in it's place. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I should just curl up right there and go to sleep forever.

A little weaker than last time, but the determination to not give up was still there. I got up, swaying horribly. I quietly opened the door and slid inside the best I could. I turned and was face to face with a mind controlled guard. I grimaced as he held his gun straight at my chest. I couldn't fight, but didn't want to killed. Instead I just let my hands sag at my sides and I let out a defeated sigh.

The guard pushed my backwards with the barrel of his gun, and it was obvious that he wanted me to go down the hall. I turned and felt the cold circle on my back as bitter thoughts swam in and out of focus. 'All of that work for nothing.' I grumpily thought curses at the guard. And Loki. Especially Loki.

We reached the end of the hall and I froze. I could clearly hear Loki's gruff voice from the other side. I was walking to my death. I ignored the guard's nudge and continued to stare at the shadows peaking out from under the door.

I spun around and punched the guard in the face, hard. I widened my eyes at my fist that had turned red. Where had that come from? I guess it just raced by my head and my body immediately put it into action. That was stupid.

Loki's voice faltered as the guard crashed to the ground. I had hit him in just the right spot. I really did hope he was't dead. I leaned over him, seeing if I could make out a pulse. Light suddenly flooded the hall, and Loki and a few other guards looked at me as I stared at the guard beneath me. I shielded my eyes and squinted at them.

I recognized doctor Selvig, and all of my attention turned to him. I looked around, seeing if Barton was still there. A grateful feeling reached my face and I smiled to myself.

Loki shimmered and vanished.

Oh hell, this wasn't happening again.

Too late. Loki twisted m arm again, and I cried out in pain, my injuries throbbing. Him just being near me made them pound even more than they should. I contorted my face in pain.

He dragged me into the room and looked out the window for a second. I was confused. What did the destruction to the ship? Was it out there? I peered out too, trying to see what he was profoundly frowning at. He saw my attempt and dragged me away. Loki wouldn't be that angry about S.H.I.E.L.D, so what was out there?

I didn't get to ponder on it very much, because Loki motioned a guard to do something. I worriedly watched the guard walk to the other side of the room and kick open a door to open air.

My eyes went wide as I understood what was about to happen. Loki grinned evilly and pulled me over to the door.

I felt my heart beat increase as I looked over the edge. Still a two story drop. This was going to be painful.

"Have a nice flight," Loki whispered coldly. He forced me to look at him, and I couldn't help but show him the frightened look in my eyes. He smirked one last at me before shoving me out of the plane.

* * *

I floated for only a second before gravity yanked me to earth with such violent force, I wanted to die right then, right there.

I fell and fell and fell, until something snatched me from the air. Was it them? Had Fury decided to come and rescue me?

Nope.

Something very soft and furry grabbed me from the air, and instead of killing me then, because that's all I wanted at that point, it threw me off and I landed with a smack on some grass.

Grass that felt like freezing cold cement.

I screamed out in pain and curled into a ball. I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't want to be the hero.

The thing that threw me came over, and sniffed. it growled and snarled at me. Curiosity got the best of my weak spirit, and I peaked up.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a _gigantic _wolf.

Gigantic is an understatement.

I was an ant beneath this utterly massive wolf, with midnight black fur and fangs that were as big as a regular household door. Saliva dripping sickeningly close and I whimpered pathetically. Was this how I was going to die?

I thought so.

I was in to much pain to think of a plan, other than 'Run away you stupid idiot!'

I got up with a lot of effort. How the absolute hell was I still up and running? Maybe it's what the doctor said, I could heal myself fast. I winced and grabbed my ribs that still burned. Not fast enough.

I ran under it's massive belly, making it seem like a huge tunnel. I wasn't moving as fast as I would like, especially when it's growl seemed to echo around me like if we were both in a real tunnel.

I made a frantic right as it moved it's paws to try and stop me. I felt my body screaming at me, but adrenaline that pulsed through me drowned it out a fraction. I finally reached open sky when the creature was still looking for me. I couldn't run, but what could I do?

I stopped dead in my tracks as Loki's ship sped away, and it was now far away in the distance. I ground my teeth together in anger. 'He used me for bait, that coward!'

The wolf had spotted my it's blood red eyes. It's pupils turned small as they rested on me. I lunged for a paw, thinking if I could climb up to it's back then it wouldn't see me-

The wolf moved faster than I expected, and instead it smacked me so hard with the paw I once again went flying. I landed and came in and out of focus. I was done. I tried, I failed, I was done. The wolf slowly padded up to me, and I opened my eyes, waiting for it to come and kill me.

The strangest thing happened next. Instead of it coming up and eating me, it froze in it's tracks and looked up at the sky.

I looked up too, trying to see what it saw.

I saw a tiny, almost microscopic glimmer in the sky, so faint I wasn't even sure it was really there.

The wolf howled to it, and I covered my ears, my eardrums about to explode. I watched it stop the howl, then to give me one last look as if to say "We're not finished yet."

Then it loped off into the nigh, no trace of it ever being there in the first place.

A few hazy thoughts came to mind, like how I should get up and find somewhere to stay. Find some food.

My eyelids grew heavy, and the pounding of my wounds were like a rhythm, slowly gesturing me to fall asleep.

So I did.

**Greetings****!**

**This is not a very good chapter, if you ask me personally, but here it is! I've had writers block for the last few days, but I'm kind of glad this one turned up better than the others. **

**Second thing, I got a nice review last chapter saying my depiction of Loki was really good. I'm really glad you liked it! He is the villain, after all. . .**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**~Lialioya**


	8. Liar

**Just another reminder that I love all of the support I've been getting, even if you guys don't review every chapter, it makes me happy to think a variety of people are reading this. It gives me the extra push and really influences that I write more.**

**I love you guys! **

**~Lialioya**

I could hear the steady beep of a machine to my right, drawing me away from sleep. It got kind of annoying after a while, so I opened my eye a crack to look at whatever was making the sound.

Fear rushed through me, and I gasped out loud.

A hospital.

How I hated hospitals.

I violently lurched away from the machine as adrenaline rushed through my veins. I fell off of the bed, and looked down, disgusted at the blue flower sleeping gown they distributed to patients. I got to my knees, and looked for the door. I glanced at it warily, and debated risking an escape.

I just wanted out of that room.

First I needed my clothes back.

I used the bed to help me up, even though I really didn't want to touch anything in that room. In that building.

Memories rushed, but I pushed them away for the moment, approaching a closet hesitantly as if there was a monster waiting to pounce on me.

I was hit by a massive mental wave when I made that comparison. I tipped precariously to the left, and grabbed a wall for support. I felt as if black fur was drowning me. It was covering my mouth, my nose. I clawed at my neck, and I could feel my nails making cuts, but I couldn't care less. I needed to breath. I started clawing my mouth and nose, but nothing was there. How could you fight something that was in your head?

I choked on air, even though it felt like a writhing pelt of the beast that had attacked me. My vision started to go fuzzy around the edges.

"-We'll see how she's doing-" A doctor with a clipboard and someone else walked into the room. The doctor stopped what he was saying, and dropped the clipboard in horror as he watched me choke on air. The person who was with him rushed in and smacked me on the back, hard. I still couldn't breath, and my eyes were bulging fiercely. The person seemed frantic to help me live, even though everything had gone blurry so I couldn't tell who it was. They grabbed my shoulders, trying to make me breath, but it wasn't working. My vision went dark, and then I didn't care if I breathed or not. I sensed a shift of mood in the person who was holding me, and they let go of me for a second, then carefully plucked something off of my head.

Suddenly air rushed into my lungs and I could see again. I gasped and leaned heavily on whoever had saved me. Did I recognize that voice? I looked up, and saw a tall, blond man with massive brown eyes. I'd know that complexion from anywhere. My face nearly split in half when I smiled so brightly, but I couldn't stop.

"Joseph!" I nearly shrieked, happy to finally see a friendly face. I was so desperate, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge bear hug. He hugged me back awkwardly, obviously not expecting this.

"Hi, Melony," Joseph coughed.

After I got over my initial excitement, I drew back, embarrassed for displaying so much emotion in public.

"Does this mean you forgive me for attacking you?"

Oh yeah.

That.

"No," I shrug and walk past him, anger bubbling in my eyes. "You nearly broke my intestines."

"You can't break your intestines-" the doctor chirped.

"Shut up," I snapped. "You know what I meant."

"Not really," Joseph muttered as he followed me out of the room like a lost puppy. I ignored him, and my sight zeroed in on one face.

Fury.

"Come to kill me?" I yelled across the room at him, stopping in my tracks. He swiveled around and fixed me with a hard gaze. "Because your scientist friends didn't, probably to your disappointment."

He just looked at me blankly, like the last time I yelled at him, years ago, even though it was days, back when I picked up the scepter.

I was just as angry.

"I never sentenced you to death," Fury said calmly.

"Liar," I replied.

"I don't lie."

"_That's_ a lie."

We glared at each other for what seemed like forever, then Joseph cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey, um, could we, like, leave now please?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you people," I said scornfully.

"But- I'm Joseph, not 'you people'."

"You're S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm a shield? Can I be Captain America's shield?!"

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!"

"Calm down," Fury snarled. "Those scientists lied to you. I didn't send any request to kill you-"

"You know, I would believe you," I interrupted sharply. "Except it wasn't the scientists that told me. It was Emily."

Silence.

"I never-" Fury began.

"Who am I supposed to believe? My sister, or some emotionless director that would have no problem killing me off for the sake of the cause? I don't even have to think about this one."

"She heard wrong," Fury was persistent, I'll give him that.

"I wouldn't put it past you to make a decision like that, then lie about it because it backfired, so I'm going to keep my accusation."

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not," Fury said coldly. "You don't have a choice. You're coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D. even if we have to drag you out of hell to get you there."

Guards seemed to melt out of the walls, their guns' barrels pointed right at me. I saw an unfortunate nurse turn a corner and drop the food tray she was carrying in shock. They wasted no time smacking her upside the head , and she fell to the ground in a motionless lump. I felt bad because I knew how that felt.

"Now," Fury got my attention again. "Do you want to go out like her, or do you want to walk?"

* * *

We arrived at the helicarrier a little later, some sort of weapon always pointing at me. I was nudged out of the plane, then someone was starting to guide me to the door when my eyes spotted a familiar face.

"Clint," I muttered to myself. Like he heard me, he turned and made his way to me but was stopped by Fury.

"She's being kept under strict patrol," the director informed him.

"Why?" Clint furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I couldn't help but think about that night in Germany when he nearly impaled me in the chest with an arrow. I reminded myself that it wasn't Clint who did that, it was Loki.

My blood began to boil at the mere thought of that scumbag.

"Because she is dangerous and unpredictable." Fury stated.

"Melony?" Clint asked incredulously. "The quiet agent who half of S.H.E.I.L.D. doesn't even know exist? You've got to be joking."

Fury's face said he wasn't joking.

Joseph clambered out of the plane, in a usual childlike manner. He saw the serious discussion Clint and Fury were having and decided to intervene.

"Yo," he nodded at Clint in greeting.

"Wow, Joseph," I groaned. "Is that how you greet an agent you've never met before?"

He ignored me and looked at Fury. "You know, if I liked cats, I'd mess with people."

There was an awkward silence as we each shifted, but Joseph looked pointedly at Fury.

"Are you related to Owen?" Clint attempted to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," Joseph didn't even look, just kept his eyes trained on Fury, and honestly I've never seen him so interested in something for so long. Fury blankly stared back.

"Um, does that mean you're the guy who went crazy on the plane?" Clint said.

"Might be," Joseph finally gave Clint a glance. "Aren't you the guy who just destroyed half the helicarrier?"

"Touché"

I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Now that we've finished introductions," Fury interjected, ushering us to the door. "I believe we have somewhere to be."


	9. Meeting

I was ruffly shoved in some sort of closet, and the lock clicked behind me. I heard someone muttering as they walked away that "Stupid 'heroes' breaking our cells." I guessed Loki's cell was gone.

I _had_ missed a bloody awful lot.

My suspicions were confirmed as I nearly drowned in mangy old coats. So a magnificently funded agency couldn't afford hangers?

I didn't even bother moving, since after a brief struggle I gave up hope that I would ever get out of there without smelling like dust. Getting out at all, even because those coats were everywhere. They even smelt of rust! There wasn't any metal on them, right? S.H.I.E.L.D. really needs to provide better containment because it was a living hell in that cramped closet.

I swam in miserable thoughts for a half an hour, or so I guessed since my watch had been taken off at the hospital. When someone at last got me, I wasn't a pretty sight. My hair was disheveled by the way it hung in front of my face, and I smelt worse than my mother's two-day old casserole.

The person grabbed me ruffly by the shoulder and haled me up. I swayed as they pushed me along the hall. Before he could close the door, though, I caught a glance at what I was wallowing in and gagged despite myself.

They were old doctors coats and to make things worse, they were splattered with blood.

Holy crazy lunatics I was sitting in blood.

I looked down at my tattered and ripped cloths and saw they were also covered in blood.

"Yech!"I exclaimed with a shudder. The fabric that was once a dignified S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform was now a disgusting stitch of rags and blood. Some of it my own and some who knows what.

I was lead to a room where all of The Avengers swiveled around to take a good long look at my while I sat down.

There was a pause.

"What the hell?" Clint took in my bloodied state. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Fury's questioning eyes seemed to ask the same question, as did everyone else's wary gazes. They most likely thought it was because I was harming myself or something stupid.

"When you're shoved in a closet filled with dusty and bloody coats, this is the result, in case any of you were wondering," I shrugged and my guard shoved me into a chair, then stood over it as if I was about to make a bunch of things explode.

I looked around and saw that both Thor and Dr. Banner were missing. Odd.

Fury got everyone's attention by clearing his throat loudly. "We all know Loki is going to strike soon. Very soon. It could be in days or weeks, honestly there's no way of knowing for certain, but we have to be ready."

He looks over everyone in the room, then his gaze settled on me.

"Agent Robertson?"

"Yes?"

It was like a tennis match, the rest of them looking between him and me, as I looked fearlessly at the man who I quivered at the sight of only a week before. It shocked me, how much I had changed.

"You will be shipped off to a permanent prison."

_What?_

"What?"I was so confused. Where the hell did that come from?

"Oh, yes. We saw the footage on the base." Fury gestured at a T.V. I hadn't noticed before. He switched it on, and it showed me bursting through the door, eyes wide and panicked. The Melony in the video stopped and watched the people die one by one. I saw the glazed look of fury (not the guy who was glaring at me as I watched this, the emotion) and she ran up, twisted the gun around in a complicated maneuver the pointed the gun straight at the guys head. She hesitated then lowered the weapon.

Even as I was watching the footage I hardly expected Loki to vanish and put her in an arm lock. He snatched the spear back, said a few words then knocked me out. Hey, I said all this already, right?

I didn't say the people around me's reaction, though.

"Where the hell did you learn that move?" Clint asked. I couldn't help but smirk, yet it wavered. Where did I learn that?

Black Widow was as indifferent as always, but that was typical for the unemotional spy. Steve, I don't know. I guess it was the "God bless America" kind of thing when I didn't kill the guy. Tony wasn't even paying attention, admiring himself through the now blank T.V. screens reflection.

Fury was unimpressed.

"Why can't I fight?" I knew I sounded like a three year old whining, but I didn't care. I needed to fight this asshole, otherwise known as Loki.

Before he could even speak, Natasha interjected. "We'll worry about you later. This isn't what you were summoned for. You were called to watch, so watch."

I grumpily lowered my head.

The whole meeting was an utter waste of my time, and I hardly paid it any attention. I lost interest as soon as they were bickering about where exactly Loki would strike. They argued that Loki went to Germany, so why would he just stay in the United States? I half expected for Steve to stand up dramatically, with the anthem blaring in the background and him looking off into the distance saying, "Because, America." That would have made everything more interesting.

Instead he stayed seated, fiddling with his belt.

I groaned quietly to myself. When is this stupid thing going to be over?

Near the end of the meeting, it was basically only Tony and Fury yelling at each other, arguing if Tony should be allowed to blow a bunch of stuff up.

Clint, who had been silent almost this entire time stood up violently, his chair flying behind him. A shudder went through him, and he groaned inwardly. He slammed his fists on the table and shook drastically.

"Get out of my head!" Clint cried out, clawing at the table.

Fury's eyes went wide, and he stumbled back. Was Loki taking control of Clint again?

The director went to the door in a hurry, and soon disappeared behind a corner, the guard who was standing over me in hot pursuit.

I was too stunned to move.

Tony laughed. "Oh, that was good."

Clint straightened and smiled. "I was awesome, if I do say so myself."

"Wait," I stood up slowly. "So you're not being taken over again?"

Still smiling he shook his head.

"Then why-"

"Let me piece it together for you, sweet heart," Tony sounded annoyed. "It was staged to get Eye Patch outta here. We're leaving."

"You- did that on purpose?"

"Yes," Natasha nodded and stood up, followed by Steve and Stark. "As Stark said, we're leaving."

"To where?"

"New York,"Captain informed me. "In other words, where Loki's striking."

"If you knew this already, why did Fury even make this meeting?"

"We honestly don't know. Maybe it was a test to see if we were up to it. Though I don't think he exactly expected what he got." Clint smirked, and adjusted his bow. "As repeated many times, are you coming?"

I would have been an idiot to say no.

"Good." Stark nodded, then turned to the rest of them. "Told you she would come."

"Another thing," Natasha stated as we exited the room and went down to the hanger bay. "We actually aren't exactly allowed to fight, but hey. Now Fury's not responsible for our great escape."

We reached the hanger bay and I realized Stark wasn't with us. I informed Steve, but he just responded with "it's all part of the plan."

Helpful. Thanks.

Steve bullied the pilot into giving him the ship, and I saw a sight for sore eyes coming to join us.

She tackled me into a hug as she saw me as well, and I could hardly gasp out her name, but I managed.

"Emily!"

Our reunion was interrupted by a rather annoyed Natasha yelling at us to hurry up. We parted, still smiling like crazy and hopped aboard the ship.

It was time to kick some much overdue villain's ass.

**Greetings.**

**I'm sorry about this chapter because it may not be in pristine condition, but I'v been busy, and had a horrible case of writers block.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**Remember, reviews are love!**

**-Lialioya**


End file.
